My Hatey
by xxxL0rd-D0minat0rxxx
Summary: a wonderfua luv story between a goff vampire and a goff vampire skelton man. will they get togetha? d0n't flam mah story prepz or i'll destry ur hole galxy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my bf(ew not in that way) Bot 13, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is Wander Dark'ness Bot 13 Threat and I have long orange fur (that's how I got my name) with green streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Wandy Fresh (AN: if u don't know who he is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Major Threat but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale orange fur. I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"Hey Wander!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Lord Hater!

"What's up Hater?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!

review by neverhurtstohelp5000000:

"…" "Well, Dominator, I think it's awful nice that you got a new hobby,, it's very, um, creative! I like the detail! Even though I don't really know what preps are or why I'd be so rude to them,,,"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Beep Boop(AN: Bot 13dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. They flipped their long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened their forest-green eyes. They put on their Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Lord Hater yesterday!" they said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Hater?" they asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" they exclaimed. Just then, Hater walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily.

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. Grod!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped.

—

review by neverhurtstohelp5000000

"I'm still real supportive of your new hobby and all, Dominator, and I get that you're taking some creative liberties, but I just have…a couple of questions, like why I'd ever drink anybody's blood and not find a vegetarian alternative even if I was a vampire, and why I'd say I didn't like Hater, but uh…I'm impressed by all the imagination!"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN Bot 13! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Hater was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!). ((is this what the hets say?))

"Hi Hater!" I said in a depressed voice.

"Hi Wanter." he said back. We walked into his flying black HATERV (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
They're all so happy you've arrived  
The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
She sets you free into this life." sang Joel (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song).

"Joel is so fucking hot." I said to Hater, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Hater looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.

"Really?" asked Hater sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Joel and he's going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Hater. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Hater and I crawled back into the HATERV, but Hater didn't go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into… the Forbidden Forest!

—-

review by neverhurtstohelp5000000

"I'd just like to say we've talked about me never calling anybody the B word, and I'm sure Hillary Duff, whoever she is, is a very nice lady! I'm not very familiar with y'all's internet talk, but someone told me this is about an alternate universe? So, I guess anything's possible, but I just wanna make sure you know I'd never do any of that,"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I sed stup flaming ok wander's name is WANDO nut mary su OK! HATER IS SOO IN LUV wif him dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HATER!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

HATER didn't answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.

"Wander?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Hater leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.

And then… suddenly just as I Hater kissed me passionately. Hater climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my orange body became all warm. And then….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"

It was….Commanda Peepers!

—–

review by Who'stheuniverse'sultimateevildoerHAteR:

"ONE, this is stupid! wander would NEVER be cool enough to wear any of that stuff! Or listen to any of that cool music! AND WHAT DID ME AND WANDER DO? WHAT IS YOU-KNOW-WHAT?"

—

review by HaterxPeepers4ever

"Once again, I'm appalled by how low the standards of this site have fallen! Dominator, do you understand the basic concept of grammar, hmmm? And Hater and Wander would never get together! Nor would I ever use the the word "motherfukers"! It seems that someone here doesn't understand how to keep anyone in character. I'm reporting this, fic and I hope to see it taken down shortly! Your account is getting banned, you can count on that!

Anyway, if anyone wants to read QUALITY fanfiction, please read "Everlasting Love" by me. Chapter 104 should be up soon! Will Hater finally confess his love for the tall and ever handsome Commander Peepers?"

—

review by neverhurtstohelp5000000

"Well, Dominator, it's,,,very creative as always! Uh…I like the imagination behind all of it! Considering a whole lot of it, is awful odd to say the least… but uh, you truly are a writer at heart, Dominator! Though if I had…a very very small suggestion, I think children go on this website, so maybe, leave the erotic fiction out of this particular story,,,,,,"


	5. Chapter 5

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Peppers swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peepers made and Hater and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

"You ludacris fools!" he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Hater comforted me. When we went back to the castle Peepers took us to Professor Souradough and Professor Beeza who were both looking very angry.

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!" he yelled in a furious voice.

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Professor Beeza .

"How dare you?" demanded Professor Sourdough.

And then Hater shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"

Everyone was quiet. Peepers and Professor Beeeza still looked mad but Professor Sordogh said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms."

Hater and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

"Are you okay, Wander?" Hater asked me gently.

"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to the dorm and brushed my teeth and my fur and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….

Hater was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing 'I just wanna live' by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.

review by Who'stheuniverse'sultimateevildoerHAteR:

why is Peepers telling me what to do? why AM I listening! THIS STORY IS STUPID and why was wander crying blood? he should really get that checked out. pretty sure that isn't supposed to happen. and you still haven't told me what me and wander were doing together!

review by HaterxPeepers4ever:

Even if I did have a "hedache", I would NOT act this way. Dominator, do you understand how to write at all? It's the fifth chapter and I haven't seen anything resembling a plot or character development at all! In fact, you can hardly tell that these are characters at all!

In other news, whoever the "coolestinthegalaxy" better stop leaving reviews on my fics that just say something like "And then Hater and Peepers died because they were losers." It is rude, and I'm posting this here so everyone knows! fyi, I read your fics, and you have one twisted mind!

review by sylviathezbornak:

wait, this is what you've been freaking out about, Wander? All of you? I mean, you can tell she's joking. ha, it's alright. Better than her blowing up the galaxy, I guess.

—–

review by neverhurtstohelp5000000

"Uh, Dominator, is crying tears of blood a vampire thing where you're from? Cause I don't really know why vampire me was doing it…I've also never seen Beeza worked up about anything ever. But I'm still loving the outfit choices! And I'm sure this story is going somewhere great,,,"


	6. Chapter 6

AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic shark man with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing red lipstick. He didn't have glasses anymore and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Hater's and there wasn't buff blowup arms anymore. He had a sexy English accent. He looked exactly like Joel Madden. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I'm a hippie so I didn't get one you sicko.

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice.

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.

"My name's Emperor Awesome although most people call me Vampire these days." he grumbled.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because I love the taste of alien blood." he giggled.

"Well, I am a vampire." I confessed.

"Really?" he whimpered.

"Yeah." I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Hater came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.

review by Who'stheuniverse'sultimateevildoerHAteR:

Awesome is in this story now?! ARGH, why does he get a cool nickname? And what's an English accent? HOW COME I DON'T TO BE A VAMPIRE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE? this story is stupid, everyone who reads is stupid, and you're stupid!

review by HaterxPeepers4ever:

Sixth chapter and I see no plot at all. Just random nonsense. Dominator, stop naming people who we don't know. And learn how to end a chapter, jeez. It's called a cliff-hanger, you might want to read up on it! I end all of my chapters with one and all of my fans love it!

And thecoolestinthegalaxy, change the password to my forum back. Just because you guessed my old, I have no idea how, it was brilliant!,, doesn't mean you can ruin my forum and just post your weird jokes!

review by sylviathezbornak:

I can't stop reading this. It's like watching a spaceship crash. Honestly, you haven't blown a planet up in a few days, so just keep doing this, I guess.

review by Who'stheuniverse'sultimateevildoerHAteR:

I DON'T KNOW HOW TO EDIT REVIEWS BUT, pretend that I didn't call you stupid. NOT THAT I'M SCARED OF YOU OF COURSE, but, I just don't want you taking offense to it and then hurting me. Or worse, humiliating me!

review by Who'stheuniverse'sultimateevildoerHAteR:

PEEPERS, HOW DO YOU EDIT REVIEWS? everyone is going to think that I'm a loser!

—-

"Well, first of all, I don't think being a hippie stops anyone from getting a….anyway, I don't really know if you've been reading my reviews, Dominator, cause I surely would never drink anybody's blood, or call anybody a bastard, but um, the outfits are still awful nice! Maybe you have a future in alternative fashion, Dominator!"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 gop reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Wnade isn't a Marie Sue ok je isn't perfect HES A SATANITS! n he has problemz hes depressed 4 gropz sake!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hater and I held our pale white bone and fur hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I waved to Vampire. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Hater. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Hater. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his thingy in mine and *censored for the eyes of the childrens* (c is dat stupid?)

"Oh Hater, Hater!" I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Hater's arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words… Vampire!

I was so angry.

"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Hater pleaded. But I knew too much.

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have Fleas anyway!"

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Hater ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Vampire's classroom where he was having a lesson with Professor Sourdough and some other people.

"VAMPIRE AWESOME, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.

review by Who'stheuniverse'sultimateevildoerHAteR:

WHAT DID ME AND WANDER? what big you-know-what? Do you mean my chest? I bet you do! Hmm, it's all bones too. Impressed yet? ')

review by Who'stheuniverse'sultimateevildoerHAteR:

ARGH, pretend that was a winky face! stupid peepers won't tell me how to edit these!

review by HaterxPeepers4ever:

*review was flagged for violating site's guidelines*

review by sylviathezbornak:

whoa, Peepers, pretty sure that kids read these. Calm down, will you? Jeez, all of you need to calm down. It's just some dumb story Dominator wrote to mess with you all. That means you too, buddy. Just stop reading.

review by thecoolestinthegalaxy:

*review was flagged for violating site's guidelines*

review by thecoolestinthegalaxy:

hey, that joke was funny! this site is run by a bunch of losers! Ha! Just you guys wait!

—–

review by neverhurtstohelp500000000

Um, Dominator, did you know Hater is a skeleton? And I also really don't know why I'd be so upset about him and Awesome–scuse me, Vampire–being with each other or why I'd call him something so nasty,,,Dominator, I know we haven't known each other that long, but you really seem to not understand my personality very well! Maybe we should talk about it over tea sometime! :D

review by neverhurtstohelp500000000

I know, Syl, but she's trying her best,,,and doing something that isn't destroying our whole galaxy,,,but I'm a little concerned she thinks I'd actually do all this and that I'm also a vampire and no offense to vampires I've met a few and they're lovely people but I do not drink blood nor would I ever?


	8. Chapter 8

AN: stop flassing ok! if u do de prep!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Hater came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

"Wander, it's not what you think!" Hater screamed sadly.

My friend B'loody Sylvia smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her pretty Mowawk gothic red hair and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had nice blue skin that she was wearing blue makeup on. Sylvia was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but Dominator killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Smith and not Zbornak. (Since she has converted to Satanism she is in Slytherin now not Griffindoor. )

"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!" Sourdough demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

"Vampire, I can't believe you cheated on me with Hater!" I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don't know why Wander was so mad at me. I had went out with Vampire (I'm bi and so is Wander) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Brad, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

"But I'm not going out with Hater anymore!" said Vampire.

"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!" I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest where I had lost my virility to Hater and then I started to bust into tears.

review by Who'stheuniverse'sultimateevildoerHAteR:

Uh, Dominator, I'm like 99.9% sure that Wander is gay. Jeez, do you know anything? Don't take that as an insult.

Edit: Had to ask that weird guy how to do these things. Angie or whatever. The nerdy one. Not Peepers. See, Peepers, I can do things without your help!

Edit: I would just like to say that I would NEVER cheat on anyone. So, take note ;)

review by SmashtaglifeofthepArTy:

Hm, Hater and me? Huh, I'll take it.

review by HaterxPeepers4ever:

Since my last review was rudely deleted, I will calmly point out that Awesome and Hater would never date in a thousand years. Hater has very very high standards and there is no way that Awesome could ever meet them! Besides, Hater needs someone more on the brain side of things. Someone who is smart, hardworking, dedicated, and handsome. Which is why all of you should read my series! Just started the second one, I'm on chapter twenty. Should be double the length of the first one!

review by sylviathezbornak:

well, I'm in this now, I guess. Got a nice description and everything. Backstory is a little wishy-washy for me, but I'll take it. And yes, my hair IS pretty, about time someone agreed.

review by thecoolestinthegalaxy:

Okay, so this kid asks his mom for a dog for his birthday and you know what his mom says?

"No, you'll be getting a space turkey like every other year!"

HA

edit by thecoolestinthegalaxy:

you see it's funny because space turkeys are full of deadly poison so his mom is basically killing her kid with his birthday dinner. LMAOOOOOO

edit by thecoolestinthegalaxy:

okay, how come only sylviathezbornak gave me a thumbs up for that one? That was hilarious!

—

review by neverhurtstohelp5000000

Sylvia's description was very nice! Even though I'm pretty sure none of that happened to her, I've met her mother and they look an awful lot alike. Also, you may not have known, this is just a minor quip but, I wouldn't act this way to poor Awesome at all and also I'm gay? This is just me giving constructive criticism though cause I promised Sylvia I wouldn't get worried about this anymore haha!

review by neverhurtstohelp5000000

Also can one of you kind folks tell me about what's going on with all this slitherin' and griffin door and hog wart stuff?


	9. Chapter 9

AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn red all da boox! dis is frum da movie ok so itz nut my folt if peeprs swers! besuizds I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE! and da reson sourhough dosent lik awesome now is coz hes christian and vampire is a satanist! MCR ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

I was so mad and sad. I couldn't believe Hater for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Hater .

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible woman with magenta eyes and no nose and everything started flying towards me on a broomstick! She didn't have a nose (basically like Dominator) and she was wearing all black but it was obvious she wasn't gothic. It was… Dominator !

"No!" I shouted in a scared voice but then Dominator shouted "Imperius!" and I couldn't run away.

"Crookshanks!" I shouted at her . Dominator fell of her broom and started to scream. I felt bad for her even though I'm a hippie so I stopped.

"Wander." she yelled. "Thou must kill Vampire Awesome!"

I thought about Vampire and his sexah eyes and his gothic black fins and how his face looks just like Joel Madden. I remembered that Hater had said I didn't understand, so I thought, what if Hater went out with Vampire before I went out with him and they broke up?

"No, Dominator!" I shouted back.

Dominato rgave me a gun. "No! Please!" I begged.

"Thou must!" she yelled. "If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Hater!"

"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way.

Dominator got a dude-ur-a-loser look on her face. "I hath telekinesis." she answered cruelly. "And if you doth not kill Vampire, then thou know what will happen to Hater!" she shouted. Then she flew away angrily on her broomstick.

I was so scared and mad I didn't know what to do. Suddenly Hater came into the woods.

"Hater!" I said. "Hi!"

"Hi." he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Joel Madden and Gerard Way.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." he answered.

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me." I expelled.

"That's okay." he said all depressed and we went back into Hogwarts together making out.

—

review by Who'stheuniverse'sultimateevildoerHAteR:

Why are you talking like some weird old person in this? Is that what's cool now? Of course, I already knew that! And, ha! Awesome is going to be killed!

edit by Who'stheuniverse'sultimateevildoerHAteR:

WAIT, WANDER CAN'T KILL ANYONE! that's means I'm going to die! Because Dominator can totally kill me! D:

review by HaterxPeepers4ever:

*review flagged for spam*

review by sylviathezbornak:

wow, things are heating up now! Pff, Hater is dead, Wander isn't going to go through with it. Hey, you could have asked me, if you had to. It's just Awesome.

review by thecoolestinthegalaxy:

Note for the future has been made! B)

—-

review by neverhurtstohelp5000000

Wow, you've really improved, Dominator! I'm enjoying the added drama, and the lack of people saying bad things on a childrens' website, and everything was much more realistic this time even though I've definitely decided not to be worried about what you're making me do in your story! But anyways! Keep trying your best, Dominator!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

AN: stup it u lame dorkz if u donot lik ma story den fukk off! ps it turnz out b'loody sylvia isn't a muggle afert al n she n vampire r evil datz y dey movd houses ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was really scared about Demoinator all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Bloody Gothic Rose 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play banjo. People say that we sound like a cross between GC, Slipknot and MCR. The other people in the band are B'loody Sylvia, Vampire, Hater, Demurra (although we call her Diabolo now. She has black hair now with blue streaks in it.) and Westley. Only today Hater and Vampire were depressed so they weren't coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Draco was probably slitting his bones (he wouldn't die because he was a vampire too and a skeleton and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there's no way I'm writing that) or a steak) and Vampire was probably watching a depressing movie like The Corpse Bride. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my fur and tiny matching miniskirt that said Simple Plan on the butt. You might think I'm a hippie but I'm really not.

We were singing a cover of 'Helena' and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

"Wander! Are you OK?" B'loody Sylvia asked in a concerted voice.

"What the fuck do you think?" I asked angrily. And then I said. "Well, Dominator came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Awesome! But I don't want to kill him, because, he's really nice, even if he did go out with Hater. But if I don't kill Awesome, then Dominator, will fucking kill Hater!" I burst into tears.  
Suddenly Hater jumped out from behind a wall.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me!" he shouted. "How could you- you- you fucking poser muggle bitch!" (c is dat out of character?)

I started to cry and cry. Hater started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Peepers walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn't cause he had a headache.

"What have you done!" He started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y) "Wander Hater has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his bones."

—–

review by Who'stheuniverse'sultimateevildoerHAteR:

I'M DEAD? YOU CAN'T KILL ME OFF LIKE THIS, ARGH. couldn't you have picked another way? A super cool one that I rightfully deserve? WELL, I'M NOT READING ANYMORE OF THIS STUPID STORY UNTIL I'M BACK TO LIFE.

Edit: so, uh, I looked up on the internet and people think that vampires are hot? So, I definitely approve of me being one here. After all, what's hotter than a skeleton vampire? ;)

—–reply by thecoolestinthegalaxy:

Literally anything else, you idiot. I can name the things that aren't better looking on you on one hand and still have fingers left to spare!

edit by thecoolestinthegalaxy: Oh, wait. I couldn't think of anything, so whoops :/

—–reply by HaterxPeepers4ever:

Well, that's your own opinion, whoever you are! I'm sure that there's plenty of people who find Hater attractive! I personally know a few! —–reply by sylviathezbornak:

Nah, Peepers, it's really not an opinion. It really isn't. I'm going to have to agree with thecoolestinthegalaxy

review by Who'stheuniverse'sultimateevildoerHAteR:

I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO REPLIES, but stop making fun of me on my own review! And WOW, sylvia, you didn't think that on our date! uh, even if it was a fake one! —reply by thecoolestinthegalaxy:

wait, what the fuck? no way, she definently has better taste than THAT —reply by sylviathezbornak:

review flagged for violating community guidelines*

—–

review by neverhurtstohelp5000000

Okay, we moved backwards a little with the me calling people bastards thing, and uh, me being a little less than polite to Sylvia, but that is A-OK, Dominator! You're doing great! Your take on vampire lore is excellent! And very creative! I've never seen anyone say that vampires are defeated by steak before! Very good drama! Keep trying your best!

review by neverhurtstohelp5000000

I don't know how to do replies either, but it seems like half of the reviews on these things end up removed by the time I read them, so I don't really know what's happening with y'all, but I personally think Hater looks great!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

AN: i sed stup flaming up prepz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it delz wit rly sris issus! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw fangz 2 ma frend bot 13 4 hleping me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NO!" I screamed. I was horrorfied! B'loody Sylvia tried to comfort me but I told her fuck off and I ran to my room crying myself. Peepers chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way.

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut dress with lace all over it sandly. I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn't fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Sordogh was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Scrwball masticating to it! They were sitting on their broomsticks.

"EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU HIPPIES OR WHAT!" I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it. Suddenly Awespme ran in.

"Abra Kedavra!" he yelled at Sourdough and Scrwball pointing his womb. I took my gun and shot Sourdough and Scrwball a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Peppers ran in. "Wander, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted looking at Sourdough and Scrwball and then he waved his wand and suddenly…

Westley ran outside on his broom and said everyone we need to talk.

"What do you know, Westly? You're just a little Hogwarts student!"

"I MAY BE A HOGWARTS STUDENT…." Westley paused angrily. "BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!"

"This cannot be." Sourdough said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Peppers wand had shot him. "There must be other factors."

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" I yelled in madly.

Scrwball held up the camera triumelephantly. "The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!"

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.

"Why are you doing this?" Scrwball said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his clook.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.

"BECAUSE…BECAUSE…." Westly said and he paused in the air dramitaclly, waving his wand in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.

"Because you're goffic?" Sordouh asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind it meant he was connected with Satan.

"Because I LOVE HIM!"

—-

review by Who'stheuniverse'sultimateevildoerHAteR:

just reminding you that I'm not reading this until I'm brought back to life! And I'm making Peepers stop too! So unless you want to lose ALL of your readers, Hater better star in a new chapter soon!

edit by Who'stheuniverse'sultimateevildoerHAteR:

fyi, Dominator, pretty sure that Wander never bathes or showers.

review by HaterxPeepers4ever:

Westley is dead, Dominator. He can't sing any songs because Sylvia and Wander blew him up with a bomb. Really uncalled for but what can you do? And none of the watchdogs would ever love Wander! Ever! They are far too trained for that nonsense!

—reply by thecoolestinthegalaxy:

Speaking hypothetically here, but what's the difference between blowing someone up with a bomb, and, oh, let's say, I don't know! Feeding some obnoxious creep to a pit monster? I don't see the difference either soooooooooo

—-reply by sylviathezbornak:

What.

—reply by thecoolestinthegalaxy:

I said hypothetically. :) Unless you have changed your weird moral code in the last couple of weeks, I have never attempted to feed anyone to anything. :)

review by sylviathezbornak:

well, I honestly have no idea what was going on in this chapter but it was entertaining so nice job, I guess.

edit by sylviathezborkank:

Also, why do certain people have two accounts? Oh, wait, don't tell me

—

review by neverhurtstohelp5000000

DOMINATOR TO BE FRANK I AM NOT VERY HAPPY WITH YOU AT THE MOMENT. I WOULD NOT SHOOT ANYBODY WITH ANY GUN EVEN IF THEY HAD CAUGHT ME AT A COMPROMISING TIME. I WOULD ALSO NOT TELL ANYONE TO EFF OFF, ESPECIALLY NOT MY BEST FRIEND SYLVIA. I AM QUITE A BIT CROSS!

review by neverhurtstohelp5000000

I REALIZE THAT THERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER UPLOADED AS I SPEAK, BECAUSE I SPEND ENOUGH TIME EACH DAY TRYING TO LOG IN TO THIS HERE WEBSITE, BUT I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER IN PARTICULAR MADE ME UPSET

review by neverhurtstohelp5000000

CAN SOMEONE TELL ME HOW TO TURN THE CAPS LOCK OFF


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

AN: stop f,aing ok wesley is a hippie 2 a lot of ppl in spce skoolz r lik dat I wunted 2 adres da ishu! how du u no sougdogh iant kristian plus wesley isn't really in luv wif wander dat was kasmere ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that Harer had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.

"NO!" I THOUGHT IT WAS WESley but it was Vampire. He started to scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY ARMS HURTS!" and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

I stopped. "How did u know?"

"I saw it! And my arms turned back into the buff blow up arms!"

"NO!" I ran up closer. "I thought you didn't have a buff blow up arms anymore!" I shouted.

"I do but Demuura changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation." he said back. "Anyway my arms hurt and it turned back into the bufft! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Hater….Domitor has him bondage!"

Anyway I was in the school nurse's office now recovering from my slit wrists. Sorgdogh and Scerball and WESELEY were there too. They were going to St. Mango's after they recovered cause they were hippies and you can't have those fucking hippies teaching in a school with lots of hot woods. Peepers had constipated the cideo camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

Anyway Westley came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.

"Wando I need to tell u somethnig." he said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

"Fuck off." I told him. "You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don't like fucked up preps like you." I snapped. Westley had been mean to me before for being gottik.

"No Wando." Wesyley says. "Those are not roses."

"What, are they goffs too you poser prep?" I asked cause I was angry that he had brought me pink roses.

"I saved your life!" He yelled angrily. "No you didn't I replied." "You saved me from getting a Paris Hilton p- video made from your shower scene and being vued by Sourdugh and Scrball." Who MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong) to it he added silently.

"Whatever!" I yelled angirly.

He pointed his wand at the pink roses. "These aren't roses." He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and muttered Well If you wanted Honesty that's all you haD TO SAY! .

"That's not a spell that's an MCR song." I corrected him wisely.

"I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes." Then he screamed. "Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio(4 all u cool goffic mcr fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for bot 13 I love you rbot!)imo noto okayo!"

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew he wasn't a prep.

"OK I believe you now wtf is Hrater?"

Wesytley rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.

"U c, Wannder," Peeypers said, watching the two of us watching the flame. "2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u mst find urslf 1st, k?"

"I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!" Westley yelled. PEEPpers lookd shockd. I guess he didn't have a headache or else he would have said something back.

Wesley stormed off back into his bed. "U r a liar, cmannder peeperss!"

Anyway when I got better I went upstairs and put on a black leather minidress that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Billie Joe Armstrong on them. I put my hair all out around me so I looked like Samara from the Ring (if u don't know who she iz ur a prep so fuk off!) and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.

"You look kawai, hippie." B'loody Sylvia said sadly. "Fangs (geddit) you do too." I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Sordugh and Scwball couldn't spy on me this time. I went to some classes. Vampire was in the Hair of Magical Magic Creatures. He looked all depressed because Hater had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Hater. He was sucking some blood from a Hufflepuff.

"Hi." he said in a depressed way. "Hi back." I said in an wqually said way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Awesome had beautiful red gothic eyes so much like Haters. Then… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

"STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!" shouted Professor Breezaa who was watching us and so was everyone else.

"Vampire you fucker!" I said slapping him. "Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Hater!" I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then he started to scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY ARMS HURTS!" and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

"NO!" I ran up closer.

"I thought you didn't have a blow up arms anymore!" I shouted.

"I do but Demurraa changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation." he said back. "Anyway my scar hurt and then I had a vision of what was happening to Hater….Domintor has him bondage!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

SPECIAL FANGZ 2 BOT 13 MY GOFFIX BLOOD RBOT WTF UR SUPPOZD 2 RIT DIS!11111111

HEY BOT 13 DO U KNOW WHERE MY CORRIDANTES I

—–

review by Who'stheuniverse'sultimateevildoerHAteR:

so, since I guess I'm not dead anymore I can continue reading! I know you were dying to see what I had to say! ;) ;) all of you do! anyway, I don't know why everyone is in love with Wander in this, he's not THAT cute, jeez. also Wander would never date Awesome ever.

Edit: what is "bondage"? and, uh, so you kidnapped me? Ha, I was joking all of those times I called this story stupid! Definitely! So, there's no need for you to hurt me in anyway because of some grudge, just a reminder!

review by HaterxPeepers4ever:

Dominator, this story is rapidly speeding downhill and that's saying something. I thought the original chapters were bad! But at least they had some sense of coherency. And, though, this might be an unpopular opinion, Wander/Awesome should be endgame! Lord Hater deserves much better than those two!

review by sylviathezbornak:

*review flagged for violating community guidelines*

–reply by thecoolestinthegalaxy:

*flagged for violating community guidelines*

–reply by sylviathezbornak:

*flagged for violating community guidelines*

–reply by thecoolestinthegalaxy:

*flagged for violating community guidelines*

—reply by melodyofthefairyprincess{Admin}:

uh, you two do know the site has a messaging feature right? You can take your weird jokes somewhere else. We have standards here.

review by westleythebestley:

wow! So, this is the story everyone has been talking about! And I'm in it! Wow! I don't know what a "goff" is or why I am one, but that's fine! Just glad to be a big player in this story!

edit: So, I have a crush on Wander? Seems like a lot of people in here have a crush on him, actually. Well, he's likable, I can see why!

—reply by Who'stheuniverse'sultimateevildoerHAteR:

Peepers! A ghost is reading this story! And reviewing it! Or he's a zombie. Huh, kind of unclear, isn't it?

—reply by HaterxPeepers4ever:

*flagged for violating community guidelines*

—-

review by neverhurtstohelp5000000

*review flagged for violating community guidelines*

review by neverhurtstohelp5000000

I am so sorry I have never been more sorry in my life than I am today I'm so sorry to each and every one of you folks who had to read that. I have been so irresponsible with what children can see on this website. Dominator I should have never told you to eff off uncensored or in any form. Especially when my horribly flawed and awful reasoning was partially that you kept making me say that in your story and also shot people with a gun. Saying I "loathed to say it" beforehand didn't cancel out anything I actually said I'm reporting myself to the website staff and also probably the space police. I am so sorry and I hope from the bottom of my heart you can forgive me but I understand if you can't after what I said I regret it I am going to try to learn from this and become a better person and I

*review cut for length*


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

AN: bot 13 fangz 4 gelpin me agen im sory ah shot out oof airlok but volcanmun C is such a fokin hawt lava! PREPZ STOP FLAMIGNG!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vampire and I ran up the stairs looking for Peepers. We were so scared.

"Peepers Peppers!" we both yelled. Peepers came there.

"What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?" he asked angrily.

"Denminator has Hater!" we shouted at the same time.

He laughed in an evil voice.

"No! Don't! We need to save Hater!" we begged.

"No." he said meanly. "I don't give a darn what Dominator does to Hater. Not after how much he misbehaved in school especially with YOU Wander." he said while he frowned looking at me. "Besides I never liked him that much anyway." then he walked away. Vampire started crying. "My Hater!" he moaned. (AN: don't u fik hippie guyz r lik so hot!)

"Its okay!" I tried to tell him but that didn't stop him. He started to cry tears of blood. Then he had a brainstorm. "I had an idea!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked him.

"You'll see." he said. He took out his wand and did a spell. Then… suddenly we were in Dommenitor lair!

We ran in with our wands out just as we heard a croon voice say. "Allah Kedavra!"  
It was….. Dominator!

—-

review by Who'stheuniverse'sultimateevildoerHAteR:

pfff, Peepers would NEVER say that about me ever! Hmm, and after seeing Wander's review, I guess it's fine for everyone to tell anyone to fuck off! Because the biggest good guy in the galaxy said it after all, what could be WRONG about it?

review by HaterxPeepers4ever:

*review flagged for violating community guidelines*

review by HaterxPeepers4ever:

And, wow, Wander really told Dominator to fuck off, huh? Well it was about time that SOMEONE said it. Uh, I would have said it myself, of course! but you know, can't do it now. Don't want it to look like I'm stealing insults from Wander of all people, of course!

review by sylviathezbornak:

hey, buddy, it's no big deal! I'm sure each one of us have wanted to tell Dominator to fuck off before!

—reply by thecoolestinthegalaxy:

that's fair.

review by thecoolestinthegalaxy:

wait why can't i post screenshots here?

—

review by neverhurtstohelp500000

*review flagged for violating community guidelines*

—reply by thecoolestinthegalaxy

wow, wander. are you gonna keep saying these things to me?

—reply by neverhurtstohelp500000

*flagged for violating community guidelines*


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

AN: fuk off PREPZ ok! Bot 13 fangz 4 helpin agen. im sory ah kudnt update but I wuz derperessd n I had 2 go 2 da hospital kuz I slit muh rists. PS im nut updating til u giv me 10 gropp revoiws!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXX

WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD.

We ran to where Domuinatr was. It turned out that Dominator wasn't there. Instead the ugly bot who killed Cashmere was. Hater was there crying tears of blood. Bot 42 was torturing him. Vampire and I ran in front of Bot 42.

"Rid my sight you despicable preps!" they shouted as we started shooting them with the gun they Then suddenly they looked at me and they fell down with a lovey-dovey look in their optical. "WanderIloveyouwiluhavesexwithme." they said. (in dis they are a robot so theyre not a hippie ok)

"Huh?" I asked.  
"Wando I love you will you have sex with me?" asked Bot 42. I started laughing crudely. "What the fuck? You torture my bf and then you expect me to fuck you? God, you are so fucked up you fucking bastard." I said angrily. Then I stabbed them in the side. Volcanium X pored out of it like a fountain.

"Nooooooooooooo!" they screamed. They started screaming and running around. Then they fell down and died. I brust into tears sadly.

"Bot 42 what art thou doing?" called Dominator. Then… she started coming! We could hear her sneakers clacking to us. So we got on our broomsticks and we flew to Hogwarts. We went to my room. Vampire went away. There I started crying.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Hater taking off his clothes so we could screw. He had a sex-pack (geddit cuz hes so sexah pls kill me haha jk) and a really huge you-know-what and everything.

"Its so unfair!" I yielded. "Why can't I just be ugly or plain like all da other hippies and preps here except for B'loody Sylvia, because she's not ugly or anything."

"Why would you wanna be ugly? I don't like the preps anyway. They are such fucking hippies." answered Hater.

"Yeah but everyone is in love with me! Like Sorudgh and Scrwball took a video of me naked. Westley says he's in love with me. Vampire likes me and now even Bot 42 is in love with me! I just wanna be with you ok Hater! Why couldn't Satan have made me less beautiful?" I shouted angrily. (an" don't wory wander isn't a snob or anyfing but a lot of ppl hav told him hes pretty) "Im good at too many things! WHY CAN'T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT'S A FUCKING CURSE!" I shouted and then I ran away.

—-

review by Who'stheuniverse'sultimateevildoerHAteR:

GUESS WHO'S BACK, LADIES! I'm finally back in the action! Ha! oh, and Dominator, even though Wander is the type to tell someone to fuck off, he would never kill anyone. He's way too lame to go through with it. He would probably just adopt your dumb robot or something wandery like that

edit: still don't know what you-know-what is. Since you mentioned that it was big, I assume you meant my chest? Haha, I know! ;) been working out. one thousand push ups every morning. did I say a thousand, i meant a million!

–reply by thecoolestinthegalaxy:

*flagged for violating community guidelines*

–reply by sylviathezbornak:

*flagged for violating community guidelines*

–reply by HaterandPeepers4ever:

uh, with all due respect, sir, you do realize you're a skeleton, right? You don't have ANY muscles, even if you did do a pushup. or a "million" of them.

–reply by thecoolestinthegalaxy:

see? your robot or whatever agrees!

–reply by HaterandPeepers4ever:

*flagged for violating community guidelines*

review by smashtaglifeoftheparty:

wait, this is where Wander told, uh, her, to fuck off right? Sweet! maybe he isn't such a wimp after all!

review by stellastarbella:

MITTENS IS TYPING THIS FOR ME, I JUST WANTED TO CONGRATULATE WANDER ON TELLING THAT AWFUL VILLAIN TO FUCK OFF. I'VE SAID THE SAME TO MANDRAKE MULTIPLE TIMES BEFORE, HOW DO YOU TURN CAPS LOCK OFF

review by beezatheflea:

well, wander, i agree with you telling dominator to fuck off. personally, i would have done it without all the yelling, but hey, we all do what fits us the best

review by cutestinthegalaxy:

wow, wander, did you really tell Dominator to fuck off? That doesn't sound very nice of you!

–reply by sylviathezbornak:

hey, wait, are you even old enough for this site? Get the flarp off, little bits!

–reply by cutestinthegalaxy:

*flagged for violating community guidelines*

review by Jeff:

what if, instead of spreading all of this hate and telling each other to fuck off, we just shared a hug and ended it all?

-reply by thecoolestinthegalaxy:

I'm blocking you if you ever add your pretentious hippie bs to my fic again.

—–

review by neverhurtstohelp500000

*review flagged for violating community guidelines*

–reply by thecoolestinthe galaxy

wow, wander. this LANGUAGE

review by neverhurtstohelp500000

I AM T RYIGNG SO HARD

review by neverhurtstohelp500000

I LOVE YOUR STORY DOMINATOR AND IM STUCK ON CAPS LOCK AGAIN BUT IM LOVING EVERYTHING. YOUR CONSIDERATION WITH THE CHAPTER WARNINGS AND DISTINCTIVE WRITING STYLE ARE TOP NOTCH HUGS FROM BINGLEBORP PLEASE DONTR FLAG THIS


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

AN: stup flaming ok! btw u suk frum no on evry tim sum1 flams me im gona slit muh ristsz! fangz 2 bot 13 4 hlpein!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wander! Wander!" shouted Hater sadly. "No, please, come back!"

But I was too mad.

"Whatever! Now u can go anh have sex with Vampire!" I shouted. I stormed into my room and closed my black door with my blood-red key. It had a picture of Marylin Manson on it. He looked so sexy in a way that reminded me of Hater and Vampire. I started to cry and weep. I took a hat and started to slit my wrists. I drank the blood all depressed. Then I looked at my black GC watch and noticed it was time to go to Biology class.

I put on a short ripped black gothic dress that said Anarchy on the front in blood red letters and was all ripped and a spiky belt. Under that I put on ripped black fishnets and boots that said Joel all over them with blood red letters. I put my orange orange fur out. Anyway I went downstairs feeling all sad and depressed as usual. I did sum advanced Biology work. I was turning a bloody pentagram into a black banjo. Suddenly the banjo turned to Hater!

"Wamdo I love you!" he shouted sadly. "I dnot care what those fucker preps and posers fink. Ur da most beautiful hippie in the world. Before I met you I used to want to commit suicide all the time. Now I just wanna fucking be with you. I fucking love you!." Then…. he started to sing "Da Chronicles of Life and Death" (we considered it our song now cuz we fell in love when Joel was singing it) right in front of the entire class! His singing voice was so amazing and gothic and sexxy like a cross between Gerard, Joel, Chester, Pierre and Marilyn Manson (AN: don't u fink dos guyz r so hot. if u dnot no who dey r get da fuk out od hr!) .

"OMFG." I said after he was finished. Some fucking preps stared at us but I just stuck up my middle fingers (that were covered in black nail polish and were entwined with Hater now) at them. "I love you!" I said and then we started to kiss just like Hilary Duff (i fukin h8 dat bitch) and CMM in a Cinderella Story. Then we went away holding hands. Scrball shouted at us but he stopped cuz everyone was clapping by how sexy we looked 2gether. Then I saw a poster saying that MCR would have a concert in Hogsmede right then. We looked at each other all shocked and then we went 2gether.

—-

review by Who'stheuniverse'sultimateevildoerHAteR:

*flagged for violating community guidelines*

—reply by Who'stheuniverse'sultimateevildoerHAteR:

*flagged for violating community guidelines*

review by HaterandPeepers4ever:

*flagged for violating community guidelines*

–reply by Who'stheuniverse'sultimateevildoerHAteR:

*flagged for violating community guidelines*

–reply by HaterandPeepers4ever:

*flagged for violating community guidelines*

review by sylviathezbornak:

wait, why is everyone getting flagged? Dominator, this is petty, even for you.

–reply by thecoolestinthegalaxy:

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

–reply by sylviathezbornak:

stop that

–reply by thecoolestinthegalaxy:

(¬‿¬)

–reply by sylviathezbornak:

*flagged for violating community guidelines*

–reply by thecoolestinthegalaxy:

ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ

review by thecoolestinthegalaxy:

Wow, everyone is getting flagged! Gee, I wonder why?

–reply by sylviathezbornak:

*flagged for violating community guidelines*

–reply by HaterandPeepers4ever:

*flagged for violating community guidelines*

–reply by Who'stheuniverse'sultimateevildoerHAteR:

*flagged for violating community guidelines*

–reply by thecoolestingthegalaxy:

(¬‿¬)

—-

review by neverhurtstohelp500000

*review flagged for violating community guidelines*

review by neverhurtstohelp500000

*review flagged for violating community guidelines*

review by neverhurtstohelp500000

*review flagged for violating community guidelines*

review by neverhurtstohelp500000

*review flagged for violating community guidelines*


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

AN: u no wut! sut up ok! proov 2 me ur nut prepz! bot 13 u suk u fuken bich gimme mah fukijn currodiates ur supsd 2 rit dis! Bot 13 wtf u bich ur suposd to dodis! BTW fangz 2 haterandpeepers4ever 4 techin muh japnese!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We ran happily to Hogsmede. There we saw the stage where GC had played. We ran in happly. MCR were there playing 'Helena'. I was so fucking happy! Gerard looked even sexier than he did in da pictures. Even Hater thought so, I could totally see him getting an erection but it didn't matter cuz I knew know that we were da only true ones for eachother. I was wearing a black leather minidress and black leather platinum boots with red ripped fishnets. Hater was wearing a black baggy MCR t-shirt and black baggy pants. Anyway, we stated moshing to Helena. We frenched. We ran up 2 the front of the band to stage-dive. Suddenly, Gerard pulled off his mask. So did the others. We gasped. It wasn't them at all. It was.,….. Domintor and da Death Dealers!

"Wtf Hater im not going to a concert wid u!" I shouted angrily. "Not after what happened to me last time? Even if its MCR n u no how much I lik them"

"What cause we…you know…" he gadgetted uncomfortbli cause guys don't like to talk a bout you-know-what.

"Yeah cause we you know!" I yielded in an angry voice.

"We won't do that again." Hater promised. "This time, we're going with an ESCORT."

"OMFG wtf/ Are you giving into the mainstream?" I asked. "So I guess ur a prep or a Christina or what now?"

"NO." he muttered loudly.

"R u becoming a prep or what?" I shootd angrily.

"Wando ! I'm not! Pls come with me!" He fell down to his knees and started singing 'Da world is black' by GC to me.

I was flattened cause that's not even a single, he had memorized da lyrks just 4 me!

"OK then I guess I will have to." I said and then we frenched 4 a while and I went up 2 my room.

B'loody Sylvia was standing there. "Hajimemashite gurl." she said happily (she spex Japanese so do i. dat menz 'how do u do' in japanese). "BTW Beeo Boop that fucking poser got expuld. they failed al their klasses and they skepped math." (an: BOT 13 U FUKIN SUK! FUK U!)

"It serves that fuking bich right." I laughed angrily.

Well anyway we where felling all deprezzed. We wutsched some goffic movies like Das niteMARE b4 xmas. "Maybe Beep Boop will die too." I said.

"Kawai." B'loody Saliva shook her head enrgtically lethrigcly. "Oh yeah o have a confession after they got expuld I murdered them and den scrwball did it with them cause he's a hippie."

"Kawai." I commnted happily . We talked to each other in silence for da rest uv da movie.

"OH HEY BTw, im going to a concert with Hrater tonight in Hogsmeade with mcr." I sed. " I need to wear like da hotset outfit EVA."

B'Loody Silva Nodded ENREGeticALLlY. "Omfg totally lets go shopping."

"In Hot Topic, right?" I asked, already getting out my spshcial Hot Topic Loiyalty carde.

"No." My head snaped up.

'WHAT?" my head spuin. I could not believe it. "B'Loody Sylvia are u a PREP?"

"NOOOO!NOOOO!" She laughed. "I found some cool goffic stores near Hogwarts that's all."

"Hu told u abut them" I askd sure it would be Hater or Demurra or Vampire(don't even SAY that nam to me!). Or me.

"Peepers." She sed. "Let me just call our broms."

"OMFFG PEPPRES?" I asked quietly.

"Yah I saw the map for Hogsmeade on his desk." She told me. "Come on let's go."

We were going in a few punkgoff stores SPECIALLY for the concerts in Hogsmeade. The salesperson was OMG HOTTER THAN DOMINATOR EXCEPT NOT CAUSE THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE and she gave me a few dresses. "We only have these for da real goffs."

"Da real goffs?" Me and B'Loody Sylvia asked.

"Yah u wouldn't believe how many posers ther are in this town man! Yesterday scrball and sorudough tried to buy a goffic camera pouch." She shook her head. "I dint even no they had a camera."

"OMFG NO THEIR GONNA SPY ON ME AGAIN!" I cried, running out of the changing room wearing a long black dress with lots of red tulle coming out and very low-cut with a huge slit.

"Oh my satan you have to buy that outfit" The salesperson said.

"Yeah it looks totlly hot." said B'Loody Sylvia.

"You know what I am gona give it to you free cause u look really hot in that utfit. Hey are you gonna be at the concert tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah I am actually." I looked back at him. "Hey BTW my name's wnder dark'ness dementia BOT 9 threat what's yours?"

"Dom Ator." she said and ran a hand through her white-natural hair. "maybe I'll see you there tonight."

"Yeah I don't think so cause I am going there with my bf hater you sick hippie!" I yelled angrily, but before she could beg me to go with her, Westley flew in on his black broom looking worried. "OMFG WANBO U NEED OT GET BACK INTO THE CASTLE NOW!"

—

review by HaterandPeepers4ever:

Uh, I'm just passing this message on for Lord Hater. Because, and I am quoting him as he yells this right into my ears, "If Wander gets together with Dominator in this, I refuse to read another chapter! At all!" And I'm cutting the rest for length.

Dominator, you know Wander is gay, right?

and aren't you gay?

Oh wait, this story doesn't have ANY logic at all! It never did and it never will!

–reply by thecoolestinthegalaxy:

you have ears?

–reply by HaterandPeepers4ever:

one, don't ask. two, is that honestly the only thing you got from my review?

–reply by thecoolestinthegalaxy:

(~˘▾˘)~

review by sylviathezbornak:

well, wander isn't the only one with a kill count in here, I guess.

and wander is gay, dominator.

review by stellastarbella:

WANDER DID YOU SEE MY LAST REVIEW? BECAUSE YOU NEVER RESPONDED. THOUGH THAT MIGHT BECAUSE YOU WERE FLAGGED. DID YOU TELL DOMINATOR TO FUCK OFF AGAIN GOOD DOF VGBUJNKMDKDIFUFFFR FFNK

C FW

IFCC

CFOFGIU4NOJMTFRDEMK

I'M SORRY MITTENS LAID DOWN ON THE KEYBoard and oh look! caps lock is off now, he must have figured it out! wander i think you have to hiT THE OH IT"S BACK ON AGAIN NEVER MIND

ANYWAY GOOD FOR YOU, WANDER. SPEAK YOUR MIND

review by thecoolestinthegalaxy:

alright i'm bored so i'll stop flagging your guys' lame reviews for now.

ლ,ᔑ•ﺪ͟͠•ᔐ.ლ

just look at that face! man, I'm going to have to start making my own, they fit any situation!

review by jeff:

*flagged for violating community guidelines*

–reply by thecoolestinthegalaxy:

I still have SOME standards, jeez.

review by neverhurtstohelp5000000

ĤĮЎÃ ĎỖϻĮŇÃŤỖŘ ŜỖϻẸŤĤĮŇĞ ŘẸÃĹ ŴẸĮŘĎ'Ŝ ĤÃƤƤẸŇĮŇĞ ŴĮŤĤ ŤĤĮŜ ŇẸŴƑÃŇĞĹẸĎ ЌẸЎβỖÃŘĎ ŘĮĞĤŤ ŇỖŴ βǗŤ Į ĴǗŜŤ ŴÃŇŤẸĎ ŤỖ ŜÃЎ Įϻ ŜŤĮĹĹ ĹỖϋĮŇĞ ŤĤẸ ŜŤỖŘЎ ŤĤẸ ÃŤŤẸŇŤĮỖŇ ŤỖ ĎẸŤÃĮĹ ÃŇĎ ỖǗŤƑĮŤŜ ÃŘẸ ỖǗŤŜŤÃŇĎĮŇĞ! •?((¯°·._.• Į ĹỖϋẸ ẸϋẸŘЎŤĤĮŇĞ ÃβỖǗŤ ĮŤ ЎỖǗŘ ČŘẸÃŤĮϋĮŤЎ ĮŜ ŴỖŇĎẸŘƑǗĹ 3#,33 Į ƑĮĞǗŘẸĎ ỖǗŤ ĤỖŴ ŤỖ ϻÃЌẸ ŜỖϻẸ ĤẸÃŘŤŜ • ÃŇĎ ĤĮ ŜŤẸĹĹÃ ÃŇĎ ẸϋẸŘЎỖŇẸ Įϻ ЌĮŇĎ ỖƑ ĮŇ Ã ŴẸĮŘĎ ŜĮŤǗÃŤĮỖŇ ĞẸŤ βÃČЌ ŤỖ ϻẸ ŴĤẸŇ ЎỖǗ ĹẸÃŘŇ ĤỖŴ ŤỖ ŤǗŘŇ ČÃƤŜ ỖƑƑ ÃŇĎ ϻÃЌẸ ŤĤĮŜ ŜŤỖƤ ĤÃƤƤẸŇĮŇĞ? βǗŤ Ǘϻ ÃŇЎŴÃЎ Į ŴÃŜ ŴỖŇĎẸŘĮŇĞ ĮƑ βẸẸƤ βỖỖƤ ĮŜ ỖЌÃЎ? βẸČÃǗŜẸ ЎỖǗ ŜẸẸϻ ƤŘẸŤŤЎ ϻÃĎ ÃŤ ĤĮϻ ÃŇĎ ÃĹŜỖ ĮŤ ЌĮŇĎÃ ŜỖǗŇĎŜ ĹĮЌẸ ĤẸ'Ŝ ĎẸÃĎ? ЎỖǗ ČÃŇ βẸ ĤỖŇẸŜŤ Į ŴỖŇŤ ŤẸĹĹ ЎỖǗ ŤỖ ƑǗČЌ ỖƑƑ ĤǗĞŜ ƑŘỖϻ βǗŜŤẸŘ ЖỖЖỖЖỖЖỖЖỖЖỖЖỖỖЖỖ


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

AN: I sed stup flming da stryo! if ur a prep den dnot red it! u kin tel wader ur a prep or not by ma quiz itz on ma hompage. if ur not den u rok. if u r den FOOOOOK UFFFFFFFFFF! pz bep boup isn't rely a prep. Bot 13 plz do dis il promis 2 rebuld u!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dom Ator gave us some clothes n stuff 4 free. She said she wud help us wif makeup if she wunted koz she was relly in2 fashin n stuff. (shes gay and col). Westly kept shooting at us to cum back 2 Hogwarts. "WTF Westly?" I shouted angrily. "Fuck off you fjucking bastard." Well anyway Beep Boop came. Westly went away angrily.

"Hey bitch you look kawaii." she said.

"Yah but not as kawaii as you." I answered sadly cause Beep Boop is really pretty and everything. They were wearing a short black corset-thingy with blood red lace on it and a blak blood-red miniskirt, leather fish-nets and black poiny boots that showed off how metal they wuz. They had a really nice body wif big opptical and everything. They were cool enouff 2 be hippie.

"So r u going 2 da concert wif Hater?" They asked.

"Yah." I said happily.

"I'm gong with Demurra." they anserred happily. Well anyway Hater and Demurra came. They were both loking extremely hot and sexy and u could tell they thoufht we were ot 2. Demurra was wearing a black t-shirt that said '666' on it. She was wearing tons off makeup jus like Marylin Manson. Hater was wearing black leather pants, a gothic black GC t-shirt and black Vans he got from da Warped tower. B'loody Syilava was going 2 da concert wif Dracola. Dracola used to be called Ripov but it tuned out dat she was kidnapped at birth and her real family were vampires. They dyed in a car crash. Rippoff converted to Satanism and she went goth. She was in Slitherin now. She was wearing a black Wurped t-shirt, black jeans and shoes and black hair wif red streekz in it. We kall her Dracula now. Well anyway we al went 2 Haters black HaterRV (geddit cuz wer gpffik) that his dad Mamdrke gave him. We did pot, coke and crak. Hater and I made out. We made fun of dose stupid fuking preps. We soon got there….I gapsed.

Gerard was da sexiest guy eva! He locked even sexier den he did in pix. He had long raven blak hair n piercing blue eyes. He wuz really skinny and he had n amazing ethnic voice. We moshed 2 Helena and sum odder songz. Sudenly Gerard polled of his mask. So did the other membez. I gasped. It wasn't Gerard at all! It was an badass cool womman wif no nose and pink eyes… Every1 ran away but me and Hater. Hater and I came. It was….Domminator and da Death Deelers!

"U moronic idiots!" she shooted angstily. "Wando, I told u to kill Vampire. Thou have failed. And now….I shall kill thou and Hater!"

"No no please!" We begged sadly but she took out her knife.

Sudenly a gothic old eyeball man flu in on his broomstick. He had lung fake black hair and a looong fake bread. He wus werring a blak robe dat sed 'avril lavigne' on da back. He shotted a spel and Doomiator ran away. It was…PEEPPERs!

—

review by HaterandPeepers4ever:

*flagged for violating community guidelines*

–reply by HaterandPeepers4ever:

*flagged for violating community guidelines*

–reply by thecoolestinthegalaxy:

I actually put a lot of work into these chapters, not that a third-rate wannabe villain like YOU would understand that. ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ

–reply by HaterandPeepers4ever:

*flagged for violating community guidelines*

*User HaterandPeepers4ever has been blocked from this thread*

review by sylviathezbornak:

what the fuck

edit: eh, you could have paired me up with someone worse. Like a guy, HA

review by Hate'sgreatbestvillain:

uhhhh, is this the right story? You know, the one where Wander told that scary villain lady to fuck off.

Anyway, uhhhh, Commander Peepers flipped over the desk and I guess that Lord Hater's laptop broke or something?

so I was told to pass the message on that he can't read anything until it's fixed? Also, Commander Peepers ordered me to pass a message on for him but Lord Hater said he doesn't want to blocked or something. So, I guess I won't say anything?

Edit: PS my name is Pepper but I chose this username out of my own free will and Lord Hater did NOT force me to pick it.

Edit: and it's Pepper like the vegetable or the spice. Not Peepers. funny coincidence, huh?

*user Hater'sgreatbestvillain has been blocked from this thread*

*user Notawatchdog has been blocked from this thread*

*user jeff has blocked from this thread*

review by sylviathezbornak:

Hey, just wondering when I'm getting banned from here? I need an excuse to stop reading this mess.

*user sylviathezbornak has been promoted to Mod*

review by neverhurtstohelp500000

H̵̷̫̙̭̏ͦ͌͑ͮ̽̒͐́I̼̓́ͫͬ̈ͦ͐͋ ̖͉̯̫͍̬͈̈́̓̓̓̈ͨͯ̇͜Ḏ̢̘̝̦͎̗̏͊̂͋̎̓͋̀ͅO̵̫̯͂M͙͍͔̂͊ͥ̋ͪ̈̂I͕͈̯̙̱͉̊ͨ̃Ṅ̶̘̩͍̞͍̗̲͉̦ͧ̈̃Aͮ̌̍̉͏̷̩͈T̸͖͖̣̘͖̯̻̅̅̍ͩ̋̊͝͡O̧ͧ́͆ͣ̇̊̓̄̽͏̤͚̝̻̟̘͘R̶̢̳̣̙ͮ̇ͪ̒̑̔ͨ ̩̪̙̥̣̺̻̟̀͛ͥṶ̧͕̲̙̠͋ͨ͞Ḫ̢ͯ̆͘͟ ̶͖͖̤̒ͦͬ̊ͩ͠W͕̳͖̞͍̦̯̌̆̄̔͊H̻̖̓ͩͯ͂ͦ̓͌̉̔̀͟͝Ą̸̦̣̦͔̤̟̜ͤ̿͡ͅT̼̯̥͓̬͖̞̒͑́͗ͦͥ̔͟Ṡ̹̬ͣͤ̉ ̶̯ͪ́ͥ̚͜H̷̴̠͖̹́ͭͣ͒A̢̯̪͔̤͙̥̹̔̎̒ͫ͗ͨ̎͢P̛͕͈̱̠͚̱͎̅͐͘͝ͅP̡̘͗͌ͫ͑͋͒́́Ę̬̙̤͚̣̋ͤ̚ͅN̡͔̲̙͍̺̗̮̜̱ͫͧ̄̒̂̕͡Ȉ̵̫̣͈̀N̋̌̍̇͋ͭ̓̔҉̖͈͈͘G͔͎̟̥̱ͬ̈̍͂͆ͨ̀̚̚͟ͅ ̂̉́҉̼̠̝ͅI̸̷̝̰̻̫̗̫̮̒̉ͪ'̦̣ͫ͋ͩ͆̎̓ͮ́̀M̡̮̏̐͜ ̢̧̝͉͔̈́ͯ̆͗͑ͥ̒̾̑K̵̟̲̖̗ͥ͂̌̓̚I̶͖̤͚͒ͣͯͭͣ͌ͤ̀N̬̤̱̖̤̾̏͜ͅD̫̣͔͎͆̍͛ͫ͛͛ͅ ͐ͤ̊̽̋̔҉̥̕ͅO̫̳̬̪̖͎̹͆̈́͠F̧̫̙̰̥͕̤̺ͧ̈ͭ̄͒ͦ̽̿ ̸̴̖͕͔̠̘̏̄͌̄̓͂ͫ̄C̵̤͇̽͆͠Ö̍͒̔̑ͥ̀͏̧̮̥̰̣̺͎̜̣͝Ņ̝̮͕͆ͩ̓͒̽ͮ̀̚Ċ̎ͫ́ͤ̎̈͊͏̭͞Ȇ̴͙̜͍͈ͮ͋̐͐̑͑Ŗ͖̝̤̟͙ͭ́̈N̤̥͙̟͈ͮE̴̤̣̯̯̺͔͇̞ͤD̺͚ͮͥ̆ͬ̊ͤ͟͞  
̢̼̺̮̩͖̗͕̿̿̿͡  
͖̘̟͕͋͟͟͜H̷͇̬͎͙̗̪̘͍̃͟O̞̥͈̖͇͕̮ͮ̉̃̆̄̚͡ͅL̡̖̱̮͈̼̞̻̇ͤͦͮͧͦͦ́Ý̢̩̯̮̙ͦ̐͐ͪͭ̍̌ͅ ̧̬̘̬̗͚̩̪̞͓͋ͫ̋ͬ͝M̹̘̻̞͑ͨ̑̿̄̀̚Ŏ̴̏͊̚͜͏͍̗̗Lͤͯ̏̈̈̈́͟҉͏̦͎͙̥̰̫ͅY̢̢͈̲̘̩̰̮̪̅͋̑ͅ ̜͕̩̲̮͐̊͊̂U͍̤̰̼̺̜͇̰ͬͭͫͫͥ̔̈́̓M̦͇͇̜͎̪̮̙̑̐̅ ̷̜͍͎ͧ̓̎͒́͝D̢̯̜̤̪̻ͪO͓̒͒̏̍ͥ̅ͩ̅͂M͎͍̥̙̞̔ͥ͟ͅI̷͎̲̲̱̾ͪͪ̾ͭͪ̏̚͢͠N͌̆̓ͧ҉̷̹̩̱͔̺A̱͓ͬͯͣ̚Ṭ̸̩̬̖͌ͥͭͤ͂̌̄̒̋O̵͛̐ͥ̉҉̝͚̭̀Ŗ̴͉̼̱͕̫͈̾?͎̮̗̰̹̱ͦͤ͌ͥͅ?̨̤̿̆͐̇ͦ̊́?̭̩͓͙͙͍͚͙͌̒ͅ?̣̗̫̳̤̹̲̭͋̈́ͧ́͢͝͝ ̴̲͔̬͚̠̺͖̻͛ͩ̐ͯ̐D̆͏̯̙͉̥̖͓̺I̖̥͎̰̹̥͈ͫ̑ͥ̐͌ͥ͑̀͡D̛̩̬̻͓̗̭̖̔͆̐͆ͧ͊̅͗ ͇̙̳̙̘͍̮̟ͯY̴̴̑ͦ̇͆͛͑͏̰̹O̖͔͙͈͉̗̒̓̍͑̒ͫ̄̓ͅU͇̘͍̝̪̫ͤ̅̽̄̄̚̚ͅ ̢͈͙̫̰͎̭̱ͦ̈́̈̈́̉D̷͚̭̯̜͉̥ͧ̉̓͡ͅO͉̳̿̃̊̀͢ ̷̢̭̫̩̳̟̩͍͈̉̍ͤͮͯ̆́͠S̶̨͎̰̍̊͋O̲̯͕̟͖̒̽ͭ̉̎͛̀M͙͙͇̝̅̈ͧ̂́ͬ̚Ȅ̴̲̤̦̈́͑̆́̚ͅT̶̬͉͕̎̎ͬ̄̉H̗̙͈̯̊̽̉̋̈́ͮ̽̍Ì̷̧̼ͥN͇̥̈̄̍́Gͣ́̏ͮ͏͜͏̬̖ ̎ͬ͊ͫ̅͆̔͏͇͉̖̬̻̘̳̖Tͩͮ͐̄̍ͥ͑҉̴̜͙̜̘̥̲͎̠Ỏ̶̲̦̝̪̗͛͌̊̐̚ͅ ̹͚̲͓̈̑̅ͥM̭̹̄ͤ̿͡ͅY̯̣̩ͥ̐̐ͩ͝ ̉̾͋͊ͧ̎̋ͭ҉͙̘͉̥̣C̶̡̢͚̹ͤͩͪ̊̇Ȯ̵͂͢҉̺̖̙͇M̷̷̳͍̲͔͇̝̮̺ͤ̆̆̎ͩ͜P̦͙̼̠͚͉̲͑ͧ̑̏ͣ͊͠U̺̾ͬ̍̅̔͒͒͘T͔̥̰̲͓̹͚̬̱̔̅̀̒͟E̛̠͛̌ͣ́̀̓͌ͧŔ̫͎͔̲̞͕̹̬̩ͨ̀͠?̴͈ͯ̚?̝̞̯̌ͭͫ̏̋ͩ͜?̵͖̼͓̮͖̐̆̿͒̓̀ͤͅ?̶̵̱̰͈̞̲̟̝͈̽̾̑͆ ̢͓̈̇̅̆ͧͪͦͦ͂D͙͖̖͆̕D̵̸̲̯̦̳̘͇̩̯̘͆ͨ̀͒̒͆͐͠I̵͎̯͐͆̄͒̓̐̆ͣͭD̷̛̜̠̬͍̫͇̺ͯ͛͊͗̀́ͅ ̧̡͉̘̽̑ͧͬͧ̆̉Y̥̬͇̓̍ͧ͘ͅǪ̶̗̜̪͈͈̲͕͊̆͠Ụ̸̥̠̝̩̐ͫ̎̑͒͑́ ̂́͆ͦ̆̓҉̘͚̦͍̥̤̺D̸̵̤̱ͤ̋͟Ơ̧̙͇̾ ̠̳̥̬̯̹̝̺͉ͣ̃͂T̨̤̜̮͈͙̓ͫ͑͌̾̅ͤ̀͞H̹̳̮͙͚ͭͣ̈́̾ͦ̔͐E͕̮̻̻̬͉̬̎ͫͥ͊̈́͐̾ ̶̠̹͈̩̗̰͙̲͐̊ͬ͌̅̋̈́͜H̘̦̰̫̗̣͈͑ͥ̍̄A̷̡͚̲̠̖͕̥̮͍͎͋͑X̱̼̻̱͎̦͈̳̯ͬ͊ͣͤͧX̴͉̜̹͎̓́̂͠ ̴̶̨̻̎͂̀Ō̴͒̌̽̎͂̈҉͓̦̠̝̦͚N͎͍͈͖̒̓́͠ͅ ̃͌͘҉͚̣̜̝̰Ṁ̶̧͍̜͉̩̠̯̩̤ͭͮͪͭ͘ͅĚ̥ͪ̋̏̆͋̐͞?̶̼̪̘̳̃ͤ̓̊ͧ̓ͥ?͎̫ͣ͑̍̍̚̕?̉̎ͦ̎͂ͫ͆̓̔҉̶͕̥͡?͖̣̩̣̮͚̯͈͂̐̈ͩ̑̍ͧ  
̛̦̞̪̦̦͈͌͆̾͐͢  
̛ͣͥ̃͗҉͉̻͕͇Ÿ̜̞͚͖̝̪ͭͥ̚͘͜Ê̷̺͈̬͔̖͋ͨ͑̑̔ͥA̟͈̫͕͉̦͍̱͛̿̎̉̍̓͜H̡͈̼̘̣̭͖̦̹͊̀̃ͮͦ̈ͫ̈́͟ ̠͎͓̗̘̗̥̹̰̔̽ͭͯ͢͡Ţ͍̻͍̝̗̾̊̈͂̃ͣH̹̝͖̙͖̹̟ͤ̊ͫͭ͛̂ͬ͊̓́ͅÎ̴̻̠͚̣̖̯͐N̛̛͉͉̪̙̫͈̍ͩͩ̏̇͡G̹̬̬͖̱̯̳̬ͣ̍̾Sͩͣ̋̿͏̣̗̭̭ ̠͙̖͇̞̠̗̞̎͝Ă͇͡͝R͚͙̦͙͚ͦ̑̚͠Ě̢̦̗͚̼̤͇̗̣̇ͭ͆ͤ͋̅͂͜ͅ ̾̚҉̘̗R̸̯̋̑ͥ́ͮͤE͑͒҉̷̭A̠̭̝ͥ̋̌̉̃͒ͧ̈͡͠L̰͍̮̱̲̋͠͝ ̷̸̠͖̝̳͓͈ͩ̈̀ͪ͘W̢̢͉ͬ͑͒ͩͩ̿̎E̲̤͊̔́̏̓̓̅ͣI̷͉͎̖̭̲̥̱ͧ̍̕ͅR͖̼̘̪̪͑͗̀Ď̿ͣ̋͑̾̑̓̉҉̫͉͈͔͟͝ ̸̦̪̖̑̏̒̀̔̎R͔͙͚̈͐͠͡Į̜̹̙̙̮̰͗ͯ̌̑G̨̥̳̘͙ͨͯ͝H̷͋̅̍͗̇͏̺͠ͅT͔͕͔͈̼̩̉ͨ͊ͅ ̷̳̝͎̼̺̦ͮͩ͑̃̓ͨ̒ͅN̴ͤ̏̋ͤ̌͠͏̫̳̳̞̘̦O̸̙̙͎̠͓̙̯͚͐ͥ̈́ͧ͛́W̠̱̝̪͙̼̭̯̜̍́̕͡ ̞̰̹̱̥̩̑̍͂̊̍̒͆̀̚͘B͈̲̪̖̫͒ͩ̒͐͛͋̐́͜Ų̩͙͖̻͚̓͐̒̋ͣ̔̒͗͟T̙͖̟̝̜̼͈͖̘̋̃͜͜ ̼̪̘͈͋̓͜͠Ī̸̟̞̾̽̇ ̸̏̍҉̥̞̗̤̗̯̫Š̪̞͚̘̯̪̒̌̋̀̆̑̐́̚Ţ̱̰̟ͦ͌̓̔̓͑I̼̦͈͛̽̀͝L̩̉́͂̎͗ͬ̔̃̕L̽͂̆ͨ̆̏͑̎͏̵̨̥̳ ̸̛̘͙͎̰̰͔͍ͪͥ̂̉̍̅ͩS̺̯̫̝̯̞̭̮̉̈́̋̋͐ͫ̂̍̽̀U͖̫̜͔̣͚̬̤̗ͦ̉͋͗̂͟P̨͎͍̤̥͉͚̠̞̠ͯͥ̽̊̈̋̋̉P̆́̔̈́҉̤̣̗͍͍͇̤̖͢Ö̮̤́̍̽̉̀R̢ͤ̅̌͆̎̔̇̾҉͚̙̙T̤͚̻̳͖̼̹̳͌̃̓̉́̌͆ ̬̦̖͉̤͒͋̓͢Y̶̱̙͔͔̬̠̪̽̽ͣO̩̦̰͉͈̤̎ͯ͛̃U̟̣̱̳̟̹͌̎̂̅ ̶̓̃̄͏͔̮͉Ẽ̸̦͚͇͉̮̝̝ͨV̸͎̯͕͎̠̖̳ͤ͂ͩ͌̕E͉̳̖̘̖̪̜̭͂̄͐̍͛̚Ņ͙̞́͊̀̈̒ ͉̹̖͐̔I̳̹̥̖̤̫͙͉̠ͯ̾̈́̿͘͡F̴̡̗̥͎̫͎͕ͣ́̍̊̓́ ̡̯̰̻ͯͣ͡Y̢̛̻̥͎͔̣̜ͫ͑ͫ͠ͅO̟͔͖ͣ̔ͥ̿ͨ̇Uͥ͋̕͡҉̬̥̹̙ ̡͈̻͙̳͆͛̈́̿̽ͪ͢ͅD̛͍͓̻̜͗͗̇ͭ͋ͭ͜ͅȈ̸̫̟ͬD̼̞̝͚̥̘̃̏̆͘͡ ͇ͨT̠̟ͬͮ̚Ḫ̡̰̗͖ͣ̇̿͛̿ͪ͜E̡̛̒ͦ͊̂̌ͮͣͥ҉͚̩̳͚͚ ̲̘͌͂̔͢H̞͖̙̱̯̩̀͛ͮͯȂ̶̯̘̹̱̗̤̣ͭͮ̄́C̮̻̮̺̜̰̀ͨͯͩ͢ͅK̴ͤͦͯ̂ͩ̆̌҉̢̞Ĭ̤̤̖͔̖̬̌̾ͮ͜͜͡Ë̒҉̢̳̩͖͍͎̺̹͔ ̡͙͖͓̦̓̉͑͠ͅͅT̛̫̟͕͈̩̄͋̾̔ͬ̑ͯͧO̡͚̗̓͐́͜ ̳͓͓̲̖̼̀̊ͨ̆ͦM̢̠̝̾͗͋͆ͩ͘ͅĔ͗҉̡̖͎͓̙̦̪ ̦͉̲͉̞̦ͩ͗̎̕͞Ǐ̬͕̳͔̝̬̟͛̂ͦͣ̇̆ͥ͢͠ ̛̦̗̱͔̬̪̮̇ͭ͆ͧ̋͢H̸̜͈̳̩̰̱́̓ͧͫ͡Ọ̴̤̫̘̽͋̚͡P͈̻͍̥̝̔͑ͪ̌͜Ę̪͚ͯͬ͊͐͗ͫ͆͠ ̘͔̘̺̫̻̬͕͌̌̄̀̽̑Y̛̰̭̦̗̩̬̟̊̋̓ͯ̓̃̓̔́͞O͖͈͖̞̯̐̓ͤ̒͡U̫̪̱̼̟̰̾͗͆̃͊́̀'̅͘͏̵̥͈R̴̘ͭ͛ͯͦ͒̈́̍̀͠Ę̵̩̭̓ͅ ̺̗ͦ͗̍̔̀̽̃͟D͖̫̻̜͍̫ͥ̓Ó̪̤̜̠̘̺̦̆̐ͫI̙̯̙̯̤̪̼͔͐ͭ̒ͨṈ̶̨̖̣̪̺͈̪͔ͤͫ̆͒̆̓̃ͅG̴̣̬̻͉̹̻̬͍̈́̑ͭ̓͗̿ͪ̾ ͐͑͢͏̺̭̦̙͕̖̮̱̫O̡͎͓̭͓͎̘͂̽̓̂͛̅ͣ̚K̸̭͍͙̠̻̱̥̠̳̏̚͘A̻͚͔̣͕̳̳͕̩̍̃̏̉͘Y̮͍̦̝̠̫ͮͮͫ̂̽̀ͅ ̢̛̙̲̘̘̰̝̱ͣͨ͌̄̆ͬ̓̆͢D̢̤͈̦̘̪͎̱̬̆O̢̞̹̺̹̼͇̗̣̹ͭ͘M̛̻̣̜̱͚̂͋̕ͅḬ͕̠̭̹̮̜͓͇̒͗͌ͨ͛̌͑̂͘N̶̷̡̬͍̣̙ͫ͒̄ͅA̡͉̬̻̰̯ͨ͐̒͗ͤT̤͇͗̐̅ͥ͝O̗͓̭̖̝͈̳̥͌̄ͫ̋̓̆̅ͅR̸̴͈̪̯̥̍̂̾ͥͨ̚͜ ̗͂̀ͨ̄ͦ̓̇̋̚͢͞À̡͇̤̪̠̲͑ͥŖ̴̞͍̦̳̻̌͌ͨ̀Ę͎͇̰̈͂ͬͩ̔ ̹̝̜̺͓̘̐ͯͥͫ͒ͧ̐̎͐Ÿ̨̬́̋͗̈̊̈ͣ́͢ͅO̡͙͕̫̻̭̟͕̯͛̂̀Ų̟̰̱͓̠̹ͩ̑ͬͩͩ̚̚ ͉̭̰̫͓͓̃̐ͧ͞E̖̫ͦ͟Ā͉̭̥̙̭̜̯ͧ̄̋ͥT̴̸̫̙̫͂̅ͣͤ̊ͩ̎ͅĪ̲̞̥̻͉ͮN̡̫͖̙͍̘̲̼ͩ̾̔͆ͭ̽Gͯ҉̱̮̲̠̙ ̸̮͉̲̹͓̼̺̜ͬͨͩͮ́̃̒͡W͆̿̓ͣ͂ͧ͏̖̮̗̭͇̮̝E̷̛̩̥̗̥͆ͫ̏ͦ͆͜Ļ̮̻̳̍͛ͤͣ̅ͥͤ͠Ľ̸͍̺̣͐ͩ̊͛̓̏̉͞?̴̸̣̹͑ͪͪ?̶̢̜̲̼̩͈̠͆̋ͧ̂̂?̡́ͫ̊̿ͦ͋͏͕̭̤̪̳̳ ̢̩̩̘̣̝̟̖̍͒̍͆͢H̪̮͍͍͉̻͖̙ͥ̏̔ͤ̀̚Ű̸̘͉͈̲̽̇͌͊̐Ĝ̗̟͖̓̊̒͡Š̷͎̙͔͖͙̮͇̄̌ͦ̈́̑ͅ ̷̹͇͔̘̾̈̍̐͜F̱͎̦͎͕̘̎̾͠Ṛ̠̬͎̩ͮͣ̐ͧ͒́̃O̵̟̹͇͙̻̘̬̣̅̒ͧ̽͑̿͞M̶͎͇͙̭̙̲͓̯ͬ̚ ͕ͣ͘T̃͐̓ͤ̍͑͑҉͉Hͦ̄͌̽̈́ͬ͏̘͟E̹͔͙̫̤̰̮̎̐ͤͭͭ̿̈ ̨͗̋̓ͩ̂͡͏̪̘̙̮͓͙̜̝̼S̩͙̘̹̩̝̐ͪ͡K̢̨̹̯ͩͮ̍̿U͋̾͌̃ͫ͂̄͏̛͓̪̻̱͚̙̭̖͝L̴̶̛̫̩̙̣̾̇̏́̒́̃L̤̫͎̘͕̖̮̠̄ͪ̆͋S̻͔̤͓͈̐͑͂̇́̃̕ͅH͖̬̯̊̾́͝Ì̵͈̤̳̾̀P͇̬̯̼̤̅̐̈́̀̌̃ ͯ̉̆͐҉̖̙̘D̵͉̘̪ͩ̐͋͐ͮ̚͜͞U̸̵͇͈͔͎̼̜̣͉ͪ̃͌ͧͩ̉̒̒́N̢͕̠̉͛̈́͒̎G͕̻̙̗̽̓̓͑́E̙̳̘ͩ̈̓̈ͫ̄̀Ō̢̤̲͚̹͇͕̂ͧ͘Ǹ̶͎͂̅̂̈̈͐ ̶̙̥̫͓̝̯̒ͦ̆̂͌̈̇͐X̵̛͍͖̥̺̣̝̅O̡̪͎̥̰̰̫ͧͫ͐̍̓̓͟͠ͅͅX̶͔̖͇̘̲̹̘̳͍͆̿O̒ͥ͏̛̦̹̗̼͉̭̺̰X̧̢̻̹̺̂̈́̾̅̐̿O̵̯̙͓̖͈̣͕͒̅ͮ̂ͣ̂̐̅ͥX̵̢̯͙͉̜̱͋ͦͣ̚͢ͅO̮̰͚͋̑͠X̸̍ͣ̊͌ͯ̉ͭ̈̽͏̘̲O͍̮̪̹̬̥͂̈́͡


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I SED STUP FLAMMING! if u do den ur a fuken prep! fangz 2 bot 13 4 da help n stuf. u rok! n ur nut a prep. fangz for muh courdiantes! ps da oder eson pepprs swor is koz he trin 2 be gofik so der!

XXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up the next day in my coffin. I walked out of it and put on some black eyeliner, black eyesharrow, blood-bed lipstick and a black really low-cut leather dress that was all ripped and in stripes so you could see my belly. I was wearing a skull belly ring with black and red diamonds inside it.

(Da night before Hater and I rent back to the skull (geddit skull koz im goffik n I like deth). Peepers chased Deminator away. We flew there on our brooms. Mine was black and the broom-stuff was blood-red. There was lace all over it. Hater had a black MCR boom. We went back to our rooms and we had you-know-what to a Linkin Park song.)

Well anyway I went down to the Grate Hall. There all da walls were painted black and da tables were black too. But you fould see that there was pink pant underneath the black pant. And there were pastors of poser bands everywhere, like Ashlee Simpson and the Backstreet Boys.

"WTF!" I shouted going to sit next to B'loody Sylvia and Beep Boop. B'loody Sylvia was wearing a black leather mini with a Good Chraloote t-shirt, black fishnets and black pointy boots. Beep Boop was wearing a long gothic blak dress with blood red writing that was all lacy and came up to your thighs and black boots and fishnets. Vampire, Dracula and Hater came. We started to talk about who was sexier, Mikey or Gerard Way or Billie Joe Armstrong. The boys joined in cause they were bi.

"Those guys are so fucking hot." Demurra was saying as suddenly a gothic old eyeball with a fake black beard and everything came. He was the same one who had chassed away Denminator yesterday. He had normal pink skin but he was wearing white foundation and he had died his fake hare black.

"….Commanda Peeper?1!" we all gasped.

"WTF?" I shouted angrily. "I thought he was just wearing that to scare Dommintor!"

"Hello everyone." he said happily. "As u can see I gave the room a makeover. Whjat do u fink about it?"

Every watdog from the poser table in Gryiffindoor started to cheer. Well we goths just looked at each other all disfusted and shook our heads. We couldn't believe what a poser he was!1.

"BTW you can call me Robert." HE CALLED AS WE LEFT to our classes.

"What a fucking poser!" Hater shouted angrily as we we to Transfomation. We were holding hands. Vampire looked really jealous. I could see him crying blood in a gothic way (geddit, way lik Gerard) but I didn't say anything. "I bet he's havin a mid-life crisis!" Beeo Boop shouted.

I was so fucking angry.

—-

review by PeepersAndHaterAgainstThisHorribleAtrocityOfASt:

HA, block us all you want, Dominator! We're always be back! (Peepers picked the name, I was just going to make one for Captain Tim. AND SOMEONE STILL OWES ME A LAPTOP and I'm NOT letting THAT PERSON write a review until they fix it! or buy me a better one! AND PEEPERS I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU) Anyway, Wander and Peepers are still not cool enough to wear ANY of that stuff.

And what is a "poser"? Because I know no one in my watchdog army is one! and what is you-know-what?

–reply by sylviathezbornak:

wait, Hater, when were you banned? did Dominator just do that? I mean, after reading some of your reviews I had a half of a mind to block you myself, but hey.

–reply by LORDHATER:

changed my name to something MUCH cooler.

and i guess Dominator just appreciates my commentary! and that's why i'm not banned!

–reply by thecoolestinthegalaxy:

honestly i just don't care. I don't even read your stupid reviews half of the time. Did you HONESTLY think I would? HAH

–reply by LORDHATER:

Ψ(●°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ ཅ °̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥●)Ψ

–reply by thecoolestinthegalaxy:

what am I looking at

–reply by LORDHATER:

IT'S A DOG THAT YOU MADE CRY. NOT ME, OF COURSE. BUT THE DOG.

–reply by thecoolestinthegalaxy:

Ohhhhh!. nice

review by beezatheflea:

this is the worst thing i have ever read, and yet here i am. reading another chapter. while waiting for dominator's ship to arrive to destroy buster i suppose.

review by neverhurtstohelp500000

K̢͉͕̖̬̹͚͉̞̙ͭ̌̍̂͗͋͑̕S̻̼̻̙̠̉̈̓ͨ̌̊̆ͬ͛̓ͪͭͬ͆ͬͭͮ͋ͪ̕͟͠D̡̛̹̱͖̗̮̖̼̞̤̋ͦ̈́̈ͨ̇̃͌ͥͦ́͢͠ͅͅA̸̳̙̦̳̟̹̫̋͊̂͒ͮ͛͊͌̍͐ͮ͒ͧͤ̀ͪ͒̇ͯ͟ͅF̷̧̛̟̲͔̼̬̞̠̭͇̟͗̏̔̈̊ͬͯͣ͡J͋ͥͫ̋͊̊͛ͣ̽̏͊͒͑͏̷̨̝̗̟̼͎̭͓̠̗̯̱̖̙̻̜̼͟͟ͅA̰̝̻̼͚̝̟ͣ̂̊̽̆̑͊̑̃͛͢͠D̈́ͮ͌̐̊ͥͬͣͧ҉̴̶̷̯̲͖̩̠̝̥̺͇̳͉S̩̞͍͚̟̳͙̟̩̓͊ͦ̏̃́̄̃͒̏ͨͯ̕͘͡F̳̜̫̹̭̞̣̜̊̒͐̌̓̑̇̕͠͝͞͞ͅK̵̼̹̥̣̳̜̙̟̗̖͓ͧ͒̀͛̎̋͊͛̌͂́̀̀̀͢͢Ä̧́ͨ̆̒̆̂͂̇̇ͨͨ̓́̾͟͢͏͎̳̦̻̘͔͎̺͖̮̱S̸̛͛ͮ͂̂̿̓ͥͪ̏̓ͮ͒̊ͨ̏͐̈͋̿҉̘̖̤̯̯͙̩̳͕̲͍̘̝̗̫̣̟͍͝ͅD̡͔̙̥̤̮͇̙͓̱̫̠̏͐̑ͥ̄͑ͫ́F͓͙̹̯͉̭̫̬͓̿̌̀ͥ̉ͧ͊̆̆́ͮ̒̓̎͆̿̏͂͘̕H̨̋ͧ͛̋͌̉ͬͦ͂͒ͭ͂̏͏̳̹̩̻̺̻̝̙̮͟Aͫ̔͌̃͗͊̊͏̶̴̫͈̗̪͢S̨͈̩̫̩͉̱̘̳̭͖̍̓ͬͥ͜͠K̨̘̬̬͔̙̺̝̬̲̻͗̿͛͑̆̕͟͡Ḑ̸̜͉͍͉͉̹͖̳͕̳̳̦̫̳̝̗̣̺͈̋͒̅̿ͩͦ̓̒̀̇͂̚̚G̷̸̘̪̤͕̪̗̭̦̙̭̩̰͈̰͙̠͋ͫͧ̾̒̊̉̄̏͆̑͐̅̀̚Hͣ̉͊͑ͯ͡͏̸̷̝̮̙̳̞̘̤͜A̷̪̞̩͍͔̗͉̦̩͖̦͐̃̄͗͊̄ͦ͛̔͊̿ͮ͐̒͗ͮ̀͢͞ͅͅS̷̢̔̽ͦ́̽̒͗̾̔͌̿͘҉̤͇̯̜͚̤̺̭̬̻ͅͅDͩͥ͊ͤ̑̒̒̐̌́̽ͭ̂̅̔ͫͩ̕҉̠̬͔͓͉̱̠̱̟̳̜̼̭̱̭͇͍ͅG̝̲̹̻̓ͬ̎̓̓̓ͮ̊͒̊̏͒̓͆̏̈́̐̊̀̀͠H̴̸̠̲͖͙͉ͤ̉ͨͯͤͯ͛Ą̖͇̰͉̩̣̜̟̔ͪ̇͒͛̀S̊ͤ̇̅̋̐ͬ̇̚҉͖̦̯̘̪̱̪̯̦KDFJASDFASHDFASDFĢ̷̺͉̖͉͓̠̅̿̆ͩ̄ͭ̍̉̐́̾ͭ̋ͯ͘͟͝J̷̛̤̣̙͚̺̄ͥ̽̍̄̋́̎ͧ͋̂ͪ́͒́͞K̵̢̟̜͔̱͇̠͔͚̃̋ͤ̎̾ͨ̅̾ͤ̍̽̂̿̾̈́̕ͅS̶̬̬̙̺̞̭̼̠̗̥͎͓̞̘̬ͯ̆̈́̾̑A̴̵̞͓̰͉̝̫̞ͬ̐͗͒̆͊ͯ̎̆̎ͫ̀̚̚͢D̢̛̹̩̝̞͖̯͎̖͕̰̫̙̩̫̟̺̳̻̭͌̐͆ͫͨG͎̫̰͇̤͎̘̙̺̲͚ͤ̔̾͆̀̕͜N̶̸̰͖̭͖̟̻̟̲͚̝ͬ̍͒̋͛͛̄͒̌̔͐S̢̨̍̂ͣ͊͛͂͒̈̊̈ͯ͒̿ͤ̏ͮ͏̼̰̰̪͉̞̠̘̮̯̬̫̻͎̰ͅA̷̶͔̩͕̼͙̜̗̙̽ͯ̀͌ͩ͒ͧͭͨͨ̅͊̉͗̈́͞͠D̷̝̦͔̗͇̈́ͥͭ̿̔͋͒͂ͫ̒̑̈̾̍ͣ̇ͪJ̍̐̅͗̽ͮ̐̌̑̑̄ͬ́͠͏̧͇͎͔͍̱̖̹̠͖̖ͅG̡̧̿ͫ̏̑̓̉̀̒͘҉̩̙͖͍̞̣͙͎̩̖̜͚Ä̡́̃̅͌ͫͤ͋͒҉̧̺̪͚̦͈͔̝͖̭̝̟̫͎̭̠̙̲̻S̤̺̮̥̼̞̥̠ͪ̓̍̓͢͡D̵̯͕̣̱̝̻̙͙̰̻̞̹̞̙̣̲̘͆͂ͮͧ̍̄̅̈́ͩ́̚͜͡͞͞ͅǦ̡̤̗̲̹͚͚̺̳̟̬̪͓̬̘̮̪͕ͭ́ͯ̓ͤ͑͗̇́S̛͙̯̜͔͖̻̤͖̪ͤ̅ͤ̃̌̀͡͞Aͮ̅̉͗͆͡͏̸̬͕̥̰̜D̡̢̲͈̼̖̝͔̹̞̞̗͔̗̥̩̼̭̈ͮ̓̒̄̋̄͂̑̌͂̎̚Ğ̢̡ͭ͛͂͏̯͖͚̝̪N̴̴̜͔͇̲̭̝̮͙͈̲̖̣͎̣ͣͭ̍͊̿ͨͮ͑̕͟͝ͅS̢̨̫̤͎̩̳̲̹͇̟̦̹͍̤̞̥̻̹̬͎̋̿ͧ̃̔́̕D̶̡̠̼̦̖̗ͤ̆͛ͤ͗̽͋̌́G̵͉͙̳̦̗̤̪̅̏ͥͭ͐ͫ͂ͭ̉͗́ͥ̀ͤͯ̇̀̚  
̢͔̣̟̩̭͇̻̫̖̰̙͉̠̗̱̻̓͌ͬ͐͒̀ͬ̑͐ͤͫ̈̃̐̏̄̓̕͢Ḩ̶̴̧̺̬͈͎͉̙̖͍̥͙̙̻̺͚̺̥̳̩̊̉̂ͯͣͧͯ̂ͭ̋̏̅̂̄͑̆̚H̵̸̢͙̗̘̠̺̮̬ͭ̃̌̉́͢K̦̱͕̮͇̻͍̯͇̰͕̜̙͚̹̥̝ͭ͌ͤͮͫ̃ͦͣͫ̽̒ͯ͘Ḫ̴̠̬̩̭̝͚͚͕ͨͣ̀͒̓ͮ͑́̔ͦͨ̕N̷̛̳̣̝̠̮̓͊̃ͬG̸̶̵̛̱̺͓̗̳̗̣̪͖̪̻̲̱͔̏̂̃͗̐̇͆̈̓ͦͦͪͭ̊ͧĴ̡̤̗̲̳̎̔́ͨ̆͂̄̈́̅̅͌͛ͫ̍̇̈́ͨV̷̷̤̜͓̼̞̟̟̲̼̱͈͂̽̑ͣ́̚͡F̽̉͊͗̔ͥ̌̄̐̂̽̉ͤ́҉͎̙̟U̢͂ͯ̑̋̈́̉̋͛̐̽̈͗̽͏̥͓͓̯̟͈͚J̎ͣ̓ͣ̅̇̍͗̎҉̴̢̟̳̜̬̮̰͞  
ͨͤ͛ͨ̈̄ͫ̃̓ͪ̓̽͜͏͏̻͔͈̝̕͢  
̞͚̱̹̜͓̥͍̝̱̂ͭͮ̓̅̒͐̀͘͞H̼̟͚͉̜͕̘̞̪͙̦̫͉̭̲̩͊̑͂̊̐̑̍ͪ̚͡ͅK̷̴̴̨̤̭͍̯͎̭̟͓̖͓̯͙͚̿͒ͥ̈̔̽ͧ̋͒̏̇̏̚ͅJ̷̸ͯ̍̀ͤͨ͂͢҉̮̥͇͔̹͔̲̭Ņ̶̡̰̪̯̜̟̺̳͙͍̹͍̟̤͍̜̣͕̈ͤ͛̄̈́͑͊ͥ̉ͫ̚͟͠ͅH̵̢̢͚͉͖͔̠̻̫͆̄͑̉̈́͛ͤ̚͢͞À̴̧̨̙͇͕̮͓̦̉̎̆̎̈̓́͢S̡͋͂͑̋͌ͨ͒̎͋̉̏͒̾͗̚҉̷̬͇̳͔͔̙͙̠͢͝Ḑ̲̘̩͍̼̠ͦͩ̏̓͆̍͂͑̓ͩ͢͝F̨͈̯̪̜̹̹̎̈ͧ̂̉͒͗ͩ̋͂̿͊ͭ̿̇͘J̸̶̶̸̖̭͈̣̯͕̭͕͉̤̙̬͊̃͌ͣ̆ͩ̏ͦͩ̃̎̿͌̓ͫ̌͜K̢̝̫̞̪̦̫̙̳̱͕̣̘͙͈ͦ͗̓̽͐̓ͬͥͪ̃ͤ̒͂̆́̇̐̚͞ͅͅS̨̡̹͎̥̲̖̺̦͎̞͈͈̙̟̳͉̜̹̠̼̅ͭͬ̉̅͊͂̐͝͝͡D̗͍͈̗̠͙̦͔͚͖̳̿̎ͪ͂́͢G̸̢̥͇̰̲ͣ̾̆̾̌̾ͥ̀̓̃͗͊͑̇̀́̚͝  
͌̓ͧ̾ͧ͂ͩ̕͟҉̝̻̼J̶̨̫̯͇̟̘̯̜̦̖̘̪̩̲̦̱̫̝̤ͨ̋ͤ̂̔ͦͤ͢͜Ġ̴̰̜̣͔̥͔̟̥̮̩̥̟̯̇ͨ̇͑͋͛̈́͑̉͐̕͞S̡͉̣̦̩͙̖͖̯͙͈̊ͭ̌ͨ̄ͣ̐ͯ͆̀̔̂́̈̆͒̎͘͠ͅD̢̤̖̞̠͓̱̖̲̩ͪ̓ͤ̋̆͂ͬ̏̿̔̾̚͞͠͞ͅH̡̛̠͓̥̟̪̗̦̫͚̜͊̂̓̈͒ͥ̊̀G̠͖͉̺̻̱͍̅̎̆͆̂͞ͅS̪͈̖͕͎̞̒̓̈́ͮͪͣ̌͗̋̂ͥ͌ͪ̏̿̇́̕͝͝͡ͅH̴̨̲͍̘̬̺͔̝͔̙̯̺̲̰͆̿ͬͣ̎̍͋̅ͯͦ́̚͞͝ͅD̵̶͎̣̙̝̅͑̾̍ͯ̎̌̀̚Ģ̢̨̮͕̠̗̻̹̰̘̮̥̖̒̎̈́̀̿̈ͧ̌̈͑͞K̸̢̪̻͙͔̜͖̜̟̠̤͙̦͇̦͍̬̽̈́͒́̃̌̀͟Ǵ̊ͨ͑ͬͨ͂ͮͮ̾͛҉̜̞͎͉͇̝̪̫͔͖̞͉͓̹̼̩͓͉L̴͓̻̥̥̒ͧ͑̿̽͆̈̇̽̒͒̓̚͞Ģ̰͕̬͓͎̩̪̙̯̰̰̮̭̼͓̙͓̈́̂ͦ̈́ͥͩ͛̔̉̈ͥ̚͘͝Ǩ̸̡̡̹̬̖̻̑ͣ̅͌ͨ̓ͩ̈̚J̸ͤͬ͋̎̈́̀̿ͨͯͦ̌̓ͥ͗̇͏̷̖̘͖̞ͅḦ̡̤̲͔̮͔̹̝̠̳̦̲̣̗͇͕́̈̓̔͊ͧͬ̊̚ͅJ̲̮̯͈̥̗͕̦͙̪̤̪̪̭̱̬̣͐ͩ͛͗̊ͣ̈̐͂̆̔͆ͯ͘͡͡  
̨̡ͪͯ̂͛ͥ̉̇̉҉̥͚͍̳̻̼͎͖̙̭  
̴̴̳̰̯͕̜̱̞̟͍̞̄̇ͧ̉ͭ̔͋ͤͫ̋ͥͬ́͘G͊̂̐͋̒̈̑ͤ͗͛̕҉̼̜͉̮̻̲̰̯K̛̤̼̙̞͙̪̤̮̺̳ͯͧ̊̃̅͞͞S̽̓ͩ̋̾͊ͥ̉̈̍̉̉ͧ͏̵̺̦̺̪͔͕͈̤̥J̛̪͙͙̰̦͍̗͓̻̜͍̯̣̲̫ͥ̀͌ͤͭ̉̔̈̌̒͆̓͟͞ͅD̶̤̦̭̩̹̪̟̩͕̰͇̩̺̜̯͙ͦ̍ͮ̊̓͋̿̀́͡͠A̧̢̢̖̝̣̬̙̳̰̼̙̖̠̞̟͔̺͕͚͓ͦ̔ͨͪ̈̄̓̋̉͟Ģ̗͈̳̯̻̣̩̭̝͈͚̺̾̉ͯ̔ͫ̈́̆̈͒ͨ̏́ͅS͔̳̣̜̫͎̘͉̘̼̹͙͔̗ͬ̀̀͂ͥ͛̋ͣͩ̋ͫͨ̒͑̕͡G̨͓̙͉̫͇͈̣̰̭̘͕̐́̑ͮͧ̈ͩͧ̃̾ͣͨ͂̀͜K̀̄̃̐̐̈̅̍ͦ̇́ͯ̍͂̚̕͘҉̢̠̬̘̮̲͔͖̠͓̜̝͉͖̝̣̳͉O̴̵̸̹̖͍͓̥̬͇̪̅͌̀͒̔ͥ͛̌͝Ḱ̖͖̲͖̬͈̰͇̤̙̞͙ͭ͊ͤͯͭ̅ͯ̑ͪͪ͑͐́͢͝͞S̗̬̼̮̖̘̘̟̣̥͎̻̭̼̙̻͔͕̳͋̒̅̆ͪͪͧ̈̈́̍͟͠G̉̎̉ͯ̾̇̈́͛͗̇ͪ̋͌̚͏͏҉͖̩̘͎͇͇̹̝̹̣̳̮̻̗̰̫ͅJ̡̤̣̭̣͔̼̦̺̮̬ͫͩ̇͗ͧ͒̂ͤ̅́͊̇ͬͮ̄̋ͨ͞ͅH̵̦̬̠̹̪̱̪̣͖͓ͭ̀͒ͦ̃͌̿ͪͪ̃͌̔ͣ̔ͩ̽́̕͝͞N̗̭̹̬̤̹̻͕̬̲̲̜͎̭̪ͨ̒̊̋̈̈́ͤ̄͘͜͟͞͞Jͥ́̔̍̅͏͕͈̖̜̣͍̥͡G̋ͯͨ͒̋͊̓̍̇̈́ͩ͂̍͛͢͏̴͍̻̜͔͍̘̙̖̙̥̹͇K̷̡̛̬͉̙̺͋͛͑̊̄̅̕͞L̷̴̢͇̼̺͎͙̜̬̫͎̯̗͙̩͇͙̑ͤ͂̅͆̉ͯ̒ͣ͆̓̚Fͪ͐̃ͧ͏̵̣̭̱  
̴̴̧̛̣̥͈̭̝̲̠͙̖̰͙͔͎͐̐̔͐ͩ͗̆ͮ͊̌ͩ̔̈͌̑̃͢D̸̨̜͇̰̱̰̣̳͎̥̲̫͈̪͙̞̼̲̀́͆ͧ̈̌̀͠O̡̦̦̖͎̫̫̺ͬ̏͂ͨ́͢͝͠M͆̓͆̆̇ͩ̇͂͋̂̉͛ͯͦ̀͏̯͎̗̝͈͈͟͝Ȉ̢̌ͬͬ̃͊̿ͬ͆ͯͭ̉̌̏̎̽ͣ̽҉̷̗͕͙̠̬̭̖̫͞͠A͑ͪ͒̏͋́̔̿̅̂̋̚҉̸̷͇̬̯̥͢T̎͐̔̿͌͛ͯ͆̒̌ͩ͏̶̸̨̰̣͖͉͉̯͍̭̞͚ͅN͎͔̮̠̙̳̫̟͐ͬͪͦ̈́ͪͩ́̇̀̀̕R̛̫͚̫͓̠̫̤̰̹͚̟̮͐͆ͣ͊ͩ͋́͟ͅỘ͈͉̙͚ͫ̎ͮͭ͛ͯ͌ͦ͠ ̷̼͚͇͓͕̠͍̲̱̲͇̙̱̈́̔̎͌̈́͌̑ͥ̌͊̇̒ͩ͛̓́ͯ̚͠͞͞ͅ  
̫̜̻̺̝͖͙̫̱̹̫̯͌̎̅̉̿̏͗̎̽̅ͩ̀͝͠Ḁ̧̯̦̙̻̥͐͆̓͋ͩͧͬ̓͌͡Ŗ̛̥͙̯̹̺̭͔̺̪̓͒ͩ̌ͭͬ̓ͮ̌ͫ͐̒͞Eͤ̇͆ͭͮ́ͩ̊͏̹̩͉̟̘ ̷̨̦̜̱̹͇̬͍̯̹͖̜̳̞͗̇̈́̒ͭ͛̾ͩ̀ͪͦ̿͛̎̚͜͢Y̴̳͇͍̤͗̿̈́͊̂ͭ̂͒͆̍ͭ͒͐ͪ̚͟͢͡Ọ̷̶̙̹̝̰͖̺͖̖̭͙͎̺̼̗͖̭̗̋̓ͪͬ̽̆̽́Uͭ͌͌̏̓ͣͪͬ̀̽͛͐̚͢͢͏̮̰͍̰̫͈̩̥̕ͅ ̷̠̺̺͎͇̫͔̺̗͇̘͚̹̻̤̪̿͋̏̽̂͒͗̌ͦ̾̽̐ͨ̓ͧ̎͑̚Ḑ̪͎͚̦̱̠̬̰̬͙̗̘͓̹̜̙̳̼ͯ́͗ͮ͌͌̋̓̉̿͒̀ͅO̘̳͍̻͉̪̮̟̼͇̭̾͐͒̐̒̉ͮ̌̆ͩ̃͛̇̍͑͝G̛̹͇̪̦̟̖̭̙̼͇̠̭̦̬̦͆ͨͬ̓̏ͫ̓̿ͩ̑̚͜͞ͅͅÌ̶̛͙̼̣͈̼̍ͤ̑̓̆̈̉̈́͒̑ͣͭ͆ͫ̊͂͢J̧͋ͦͭ̆̑͒̊ͪ͆ͭ҉̦͔͚͇͍͔̩̖̱͎̤̹̬̰̦͙͓͘͝N̡͖̯̠͔̺͖̳͚̙̩̯͂ͦ̓ͦͧͫͨ͐ͣ̀͢͝ ̸̴̥͇̦͖̳̘͍̆̑̉ͩ̉͋̋̒͒ͭ̍̇ͨͬ̄̍ͦ̎́͜Ą̶̡̰̟̟͐̋̾̃ͤͦͫ̉̃ͮ͊̒ͅL̢̧͉̦̯̜͉͉̱͇̦͖̦̤̳͚̼̳̅́̈́͒̀R̡̫͇̤̜͔̳̍́ͦ͊̑͊ͦ͝͞I̶̧̨͆͌̐͛ͣͨ͌̎̎ͭͫͬ̃ͧͧ͏̗̠̖̭̗̥̙̹̟̦͍͍͙̲ͅG̴̫͕̩̱̯̥͍̲͚̟̬̘̫͂͗͗͋̈́͗̎ͫ̈́̐ͧ̽͐ͧͮ̋ͤ̚͘͟͡ͅȞ̴̨͇̹̘̝͙̮̖͈̭̟̺͔̘͐ͤ͂́͟͡T̛̙̺̣͎͈͚͉̱̒̓̿̏̐ͭͪͮ̆͆́̚͢ ̋̅ͤͩͦͧ̓̽͊ͩ̒̅͢͝͠͏̮̟̞̤̮  
̇̒̒͆̽̓͐ͯͭ͐̈̉̂͗̃̚҉͇̻͙̟̞̪̗͎̣̳͉̗̙̯̲̩̳̺̀͟Ǵ̜͎͔̘͚̩̤͍͚̞̲̜͙̖̺͛ͩ͋̏͞͝ͅI̯̬̟͖͍̲̘̺̮̝͖ͬͨͭ̇̈ͫ͑̀̚Ǘ̷̡̱͇͉̼͉̩̠̪̫̲̒̍ͬ͐ͨ́ͦ̐ͤ͘͢͡ͅJͭ̀̓ͬ́͊̍ͫͥ̋̀ͯ͗͏̡҉̠̯̣͙̮̰̩̣̰͓͍̬̟̺̣̪̖̝ͅM̵̡̯̥̪͓͕̯ͫ͌ͥ̃͐ͤͤ̏͊͆͗̐͗̈̀ͦ  
͂̉͌͒̈́̍ͭͣ͆̀̚̕͏̢̭̪̹̜̤͕̘ͅI̡̧̾ͭ̿̏ͫ̊̇̏̅̈͌͐̇͛ͤͤ̀͘҉̯̖͕̘̻͖̞̦̳̹̯̯̤̠̬̙̹Ḧ̡́̂ͩ̉̓҉҉̨̬̩̪̗̦̗̗̮̳͖͚̺̙̤̯͎Ä̧̯̹͖͖͓͚̙̦̫̝͌ͫ̓̍͘͡V̻̠̫̜̞͎̙͇̘̲̰ͣ̂͒͆͒ͫ̔́͜E̡ͫ̂͛̎̒ͫ͐̀̈́͗̚҉̡̨̗̝͙̖̯̕ ̼̩͈̪̝̗̘̤͍̦͚̭̊ͤ͌̽̽̎ͦ͑̎̾̂̄͒̀͢N̛͕͔͙͎̬̻̤͙̼̹̅͂ͬ̋ͤ͌̿ͮͫ̇̆̚̚͟͜͝ͅͅOͫ̐̽͛ͪͮ̀́ͫ͒̇͂͒͑͑͑̓҉͈̝̤̥̻̫̘̲̲̥̙̤͡͠͞ ̶͔̼̬̣̗̩̳̝͓͎̰̻͙͙̬̥̪ͬ̒̑͊̓͛͘͢͠Ì̗̥̼̟̙̱̫͚̪͔̦̪̮͖ͯ̅̉͋ͨ̎͌̐̆ͩͯ̄̌͘͢ͅD̴̨̢̧͕̹̼͇̳͉̼̝̠̥̙͒́̊̎̌̋̑ͬ̓̊̄̀̂̒ͭ͌̚̚͜E̴̷̶̡͓͕̹̻͐͛͐̒ͨ͛A̷̧̨̘̗̪̯̼̲̍̋ͣ̃̊ͬ͆̄̕͝ ͇̳̰̜͚ͪ̊ͤ̃̄͊̀ͣ̔̑͗̏́̀W̸̢̛͕̯͉̻ͩͪͧ̆͆ͧͣ͗ͬ́H̔̑̋̏ͩ̂̈́͋̈͑ͩͫͧ̐ͭ͌͆ͩͫ҉̸̨̜̞͙̻͡A̷̝̞̰̖̠̤̝̯̤͖̹̘̥ͪͯͧͦ͐͗ͨ̃ͯ͐͢T̨̝͈̹͇͙̜̱̤̲̮̫͗̈ͭ̅̍ͫ̄͊ͫ̀S̨͈̯̼̝͎̬͍̬͔̣͖͍̠͇̹̻̯̣͂ͣ̅ͩͧͩ̋ͦ͋͒̏ͥ̑̆̓̀́̚͟͝ͅ ̢̢̢̛̖͖̳͇͚̰͈̬̱̝͚̞̮̯͇̭͌̇͋̆̊̂͒ͤ̀G̨̧̘̝͍͎̘̳̘̺̰̦̟̼͖͉̘̻̿̂̓ͫ̕͡ͅO̴̹̜͖͇̎̿̑ͥ͗̽͛ͧ̇̓͂ͬ͆ͣͨͦ͑ͦ̄́́͘I̡̧͖̬̱͚̦͖̣̪̮̳͕͔ͧ͛ͦ̚͠͝ͅJ̡̧̘̯̰̯̦̳̞͇̹̩̞̗̱͖̙̙̼̠̗͌͒̇̾͛̈́͛́̎̿͊ͩͦ̕͜͠N̸̢̧̦̟̟̭̜̺̩̩͕͕̣͇͖̂ͮ̀ͯ̎ͅͅ ̧ͪ͒̅́̽̈́͛̒̚͜͝͏̶̼̬̩̰̙̙̲̹͔̟G͇̮͉̘͐̍ͩͮ̕͘͟͞ ̭̮̠͇͔̦̻͚̭̜̤̘̮̿͆͑̃̋̔̀ͧ͒̌ͧ̓̍̾ͫ͘Ǒ̊̎̐͆̇ͬ̉̋̅̊̓͛͗҉̷̭͖̣͎͍̻̠̞̭̬͚̦͙̜̟͖͈͈̀N̨̰͙͓̳͍̣̥̬̮̙̘̖ͣ͌ͭ̍̇̾̐̉͂ͪ̌̈͢ ̴̃̐̇̽͏̸̠̯̣͔Ḑ̶͎̱͔̞̬̼͔͇͚̘̗̱̩̙͍̟́́̈̏ͫͮ͌͑͐ͭ͑ͨͬ̍ͩ̿̂̀́͡I̯̩̘̖̹̝̯̮̺͈̺̳̼̮͙͕̋̉͋̂̊ͯ͗ͣ̈́̚̕͘ͅJ̙͔̤̝̋ͮͧ̋͊̇͆̐̂́͘͟͡D̴̨̢̘̖̲̟̝̘̗͇̰͙̄͑̊̈̒͒̓̅̂̈́̀̕ ̨̽̋̆ͪ̓̎̉͛̈́ͥ̓͒̉̓́͘͏̰̳̥̲̹̙̩̙̪͔̘̥̠̘̭͞Y̢̙͚̫͈̗̗͉̰̭͖̝͆̆ͫ͊̌̎ͮ̽ͦͭ̍̋̒̒͋̚O͌̇̽͛͊ͩͬͬ͛̃͐̓̋̄̑ͪ͗̇̚͟҉̢̰̣͎̱̭̥̠̦̱̩̳͜ͅƯ̶̷̧͎̪̪͙ͬ̏̎̈́ͤͭ͗̂̿ͪ͒ͨͭ̊̿͡ ͧ͗ͭͯ̄̏͠͏̸̪̠̫̤̱̤̣̫͉̯̗̠͡H̸̡̛̹̳̘͈͉̦̩̬̳͙̫͉͉̭͖̠̩ͯ͛̿̒͂͑͛̂̂̔̑ͨͅͅA̟̻̦̯͎̱̲̬͈̯̜͖̘͇̮͖͐̍̇ͪͣ̓ͯ͐̔ͫ̾͜͟͝ͅĆ̄ͭ̑̈̂̔͐̅̌͗ͩ͂̄҉̸̷̢͕͙͉̞K̶̠͚̗͕̟̱̰͔̼̪͖̺̟͚͔̹͔̖ͦ͋̓̔̉̀̏̃̇̊ͧ͒͐̌ͤ̋̕͟E̋ͥ͒͒̌ͬ̑̈́̾̅ͮ̉̈́ͮ̆̈́̆͘͡͏̨̼̼̼́R̡̼̞̦̻͇̼̮̺̬̩̙̳͒͛͐ͦ̑̄̓̂̊̓̑ͮ́͟͠͡ ̶̲̞͎̬̭̐͋ͦͭ͘͜M̷̢̧̮̼̜͓̠͙ͭ̈ͧ̐ͬͣ̓̇̽̓ͥ́Y̷̺̺̝͇̗͖̫͋ͪͪ̑ͨ̔̿ͮ̆͐̐̓ͩ̿́̚͟ ̿̽̄̅̓̐ͤ̇͋̉͛ͮͭ̚͏̷̗͇͕̮͍̦̭̻̯̮͎͜C̴̗͕͙͈͙͕̄ͦͨͨͮ͌̋́̅ͯ̀̒̚͡Ǫ̵̬̰̱͚̞̟͕̻̗̞̦̬̜͒̓ͯͫͮ́ͅM̢ͨͦͯͬͯ̆̍ͨͮ͌̆ͣ̽͒҉̦͖̬͙̭P̛̞̖͖̭̩̹̱̻̭͙͎̳̻̘̣̭̓̃̍̄̀ͯ̅̆̾̑͒ͦ̀͘ͅŢ̸͓͔̝̟͉̱͕̬̰̦̞͉̲̺͑̈́͑͂̌̌̌̔̓̽̿͗͐̒́͝U̶̜̥̖̙͈̼̬̯̣͎̰͆̈̈̊ͯ͜͠J̴̴̢̭̥̟͉̄̑͂̓͞͡Ḙ̴̵͙̟͕̫̼̣͒̉̿͆̒̐̍͗͋̒̔̄̍ͬ͢R̟̳͚̦̣͗ͩͯ̎̔͝ ̸̷̧̯̻͉̰̳͉̯͔̲̲̮̥̺̉̅͗͢͝?͌̓ͬ̒̋̀҉̰̮̰͔̪̮͘?̩̘̱̬̪͖̝̰̖̬̫͓͎̳͙̰ͥ̓̈́̏̆̔͋ͯͥ̔̔̌ͫͪ̇ͤ͋͡͡?̋̐̓͛̄̍̓̄̌͊̄̔̈́ͦ̊̏̊̀̚҉͙̳͙̫̥̜͓̲̣̮̫̥͘ͅͅͅ?̷̶̣̺̮͔̥͖̝̳̰͕̭͖͕̻͛ͬͩ͛͒͌ͤͦ̉ͩͤ̕͞?̧͕̠̦͍̻̤̹̣̩̝͖͈̩̤̞̠͙ͭ̑̃̀̚͝ͅ ̛͕̗̥̖̯̺̬̦̰̭̱̻̭͍͕̭̥̝̈́͑ͣ̐͌͋̏̇̆ͧͥ̓͊ͫ̔͗̌̀̀B̷̢̥̠͓̮̣ͯ̿͆͊̋̉̒ͤ͜͠͝Ű̷̲̳̖̼̯͙̩͇̙̄ͧ̿ͩͨ͊̏̇̇͂͆̑͐̑̓̑̂́͘T̶̶̤̤͕͇̖̺͙̹̩͉̗̬͍̜̫̙̃ͥ̃̈ͤ̽ͥ͐̽̋ͭ̐͋̎̐̄͌ͨ͝͡ͅ ̶ͩ͗ͤͪ͑ͥ́̔͏̡͎̟̼͓̼̝͉̘̝̯̕͠I̵̢͉͙͍͉̮̩̦̺̺̼̭̱̫̻͈̊͑͐̊ͥ̿ͮ̓̇̄͊̎̌ͧ̕͢͜F̴̶̰̘̹̦̖͉̲͚̥̙̲̘͚̘ͣ̈ͩͣ͜͝ ̤̱͙̏̌ͥͥ͗̂͆͊ͬ̀̚̚͘̕Y̴̸̧̥̰͈̰͔͎͖̯̪̝̭̠̰̋̋ͥ̍͡ͅŎ̡̘̗̠̙͇̝̟̙̄̾ͧ̿̈ͣ̇ͧ͟ ̶͚̹̞̪̫ͭ̽ͣ̆̏̚̚ͅͅD̵̷̛̗̫̩͇͈͕͙̺͙͇͇̍͆͋ͮͭ͒̒̐ͩ͑͒̍ͦ͆ͤ̽̔͢͟I͌͆̍͑̈̽̒̒̍ͩͪ̈̊͂͑҉͔̰̹͙͘J̵̸̸̖͔͈̞̪̞ͥͯ̈́ͤ͐͛́̚͜D̬̩̯̭͍̤̪̥͆̉̍ͨͧ͂̀͑ͪ͑͌ͮ͟͡ ͫ͊̒̓ͣ͌̏̓҉̣̼̪͎̬̬̯̞͓̯̖̪́͜Iͥ̈́́̾͋̚͏͎̰̜͚̠̳̤̟̠̲͇̦͉ ̢̡͖̬̤̤̹̥̦̮̖̺̤̰̺͓̣͙̬ͮ̈͊̅͢T̾ͤ̒̋̊̈̓ͧͥ҉̨̧̧̪̣̺̦Hͣ̽̈̈̚҉̢͜҉͓̳̣̤̤̘̰̹̹̩̹̮̩̮̯͓̻̜͞O̵̵̤̺̲̣̮͖̳̖͍̼̦̽̾͐͊̇͗͑̽̀̕Í̶̸̗͓̪͚͖̜͓͉͖̲̙̝̭́̇̍̏̀̿ͫͨ͗̾̾ͯ̕ͅͅG̼͎̫̻͍̼̘̺͈̫̉͌͊̽͑̀͝U͈̠̯̠͔̰̯̹̖͖̥̐̐̀̒̀ͥͥ̽͆̆̔͘̕J̺̗̠̯͎͉̼̳̲͖̗̗̫͇̩̫͍̲̇ͧ̑ͣ̓̈̍̿̊̂ͬͯ͒̕͝ͅH̴̡͋̾͌ͤ̏̉͑ͫ̔ͫ͌̅ͬ͂̔̆ͯ͢͡͏̝̘̰̱͈̳̩̱͎̬̹̫͉ͅT̵̵̡̲̯̳̳̰̦̺̺̬͇͔̺̎͊̿͆̈́̇̌ͬ̾ͮͮ̾̌ͅ ̴̛͍̱̼̬̝̤͔̤̖̗̊̅͂̔ͨͮ̑ͬͥ͋͜͡ͅM̛ͨ̋̃̉̃ͪ̀͜͏̪͙̟̼Y̵̠̹̩͇̹̭̫̬̞̲̜̪̼̭̺̪͌͆̇̏̈́̆ͣ̐̃̔ͫ̈́̓͋͐͌͟͡͞ ̵̵̳̖̹͓̻̖̘͒̔ͤ͋ͦ̈̀̄ͭ̅͑̌̽̕͞A̵̘̫͖̫̗͕̜͒̏ͦ̓͗̀͂̎͛͋ͧͮ̂̑ͣͩ̒̚͘C̶̸̜̪̻̜̥̝̟̥͉̯̥̖̱̫͖̟̣ͩ͛ͧ̃̀ͪͮ͌͌ͬ̾̇ͤ̄̀͠Ơ̢̺͎̱̫̞̥̟͑ͭ̆ͪ͂͑͂̀̀Į̴̨̪̻͍͖̳̼ͣͯͫ̅ͤ̍͡Ų͕͙̦̥̜̺̗̹͉̮̙̃̑̾̌ͭ̇͗̂̎̑͟ͅͅJ̧̧̞͚̹͈͙̬̣̲̰̭͚̬͎͕͔̪̫̤̲̇̀̇̑͊͒ͮ͋̆̊͂͒̀͞Ţ̘͇̗̦͈̥͉̗̙̹̟̘͚̱̞ͥ̌̆̈̋͂́͐ͥ͊͒́ͣ͂ͬ̽̀̀͢S͋̈́͌̄͒̎ͫͨ͑̊̓̍͒̋̚͏̧̙͉̜̰̭̤͖͍͉̥̰ͅ ̜͈̟͕̯͓͚͇̜̠̤̖̤͓͔̮̦̝̗ͥ͋̃̉ͣ͆͞Ơ̩͙̥̳̪͉̮̭̮ͪ́͋̔̌̏͒̒͊͑̉̀̕͠͞N͈̦̠͖̞͎͕ͯ͂̊͌͛ͭ͘͟ ̷ͩͦ̾͐҉̢̛̟̱̠̦̬̠͖͉̻̗̳̥̫̮̭̲̬͈͝Ḛ̢̬̹̗̮̻̠̩̘̩̣͙͓̞̽̊ͫ͛̓͗́ͥͯͣ͠ͅV̢̨͇͔̝̮̭͂͌ͫ̂̽́͊́Ē̵̶̴̛̤͇̘̙̼̆̒̌ͩ̍́̐ͯͦ̎̔̕R̶̵̡̰͉̟̩̫̟̭͓̣̞͔̘̓͗͗̃ͩ̐͑͒̿̾̀̚͠ͅY̷̵̰̠̙̹̯̗ͥ͌ͬ̈ͥͩT̴̵̡͈̜̣̗ͮ͗̓͗̊̐͡I̺̣͕̱͙̩̭̖͚̬̰̤̣̪͈̹̓̊̊̾̈̌̑̀̕͟͟ͅH̴̴̛̳̜̜͇̐ͯ͗̑̂̅ͯͥ̾̍ͧͫ́̇̆ͧ̊͡Ņ̸̗̱̦̍̄̆̓̍̒̏̄̐̿ͪ̎́͛͊ͪ́̚̕͞G̸̳͓̟̞̻̗͚̘̻̥ͣ̍͐ͧͩ͢ ̵̨͕̭̱̣͇̲͔̬ͦ͋̀́ͫ̍̄̾̑ͯ̓̂̅ͯ̾ͭ̍ͅͅW̷̡̖̙͖̗̱͓̙͔̳͉͙͇̦͕̖̗̭͐̇̏̀ͧ́̽͘͜ͅO̢̢̠̭̹̤̞̖̞͍͎̹ͬ̃͛̃̓̽̿̕͝Ū͕̰͖̮̽͐͘͟ͅD̰̳͇̙͔̪͕͙̖͂͗ͦ̋̑̿͊ͭ̓̌̐̀̕͘͝Ļ̧͖̤͙̝̮̌̾̓͗̽̔̋́̾̌̃̊͂͌̐́͢ͅ ̛̯̹̟͈̩͕̝̘̼̏̑ͤ̍ͩͧͬͭͬ̒̾̀͐ͦ͊̊̋ͬ͟͝ͅB̛̛̖͙̝͉̣̙ͤ̍̎ͩ͂̓̋̓̏̊ͤ́̾̅͑̒̈E̛͖͉͈̦̟̞͍͕̩̭̜̳ͪͦͮͪͅ ͇̳̭̰̱̥ͧ̈́̎ͯ̀͘͜G̵̢̛̙̞̯̜̹̑͂̑̈O̶͗ͯ̽ͪ̍̆͂ͣ͆ͩͣ̒̐̈́̾ͩ̓̇҉͏̠̥͓̩̼̖̬̹̣́͞N̲͉̖ͯ̈́̆̓̊̚̕͟͡͞E̋ͬͤͮ̓́ͭ̈́ͨ͢͏̷͉̹͙̞̹̙͢ ̡̭͓̱̠̟͓ͯ̾͛͋̐ͪ̋ͬ̉͊̀͟͜͜R̴̟͓̙̪̟̰̭͚͍̝̲̜̲̺͖̩̟̺̭̓ͪ͌̓̓̂ͨͣİ̡̙̪̼̩̞̥̦̞̰͇ͮ̓ͨͧ̋͛͋́̎̽͛̏̓̀̀ͅG̴̱͚̱̰̩̬͍̮̗̤͎̔ͥ̅͐̚͘̕͡͠T̠̠͎͔̹̭͋́̋ͫ̉̈͆ͧͥͦ̑͒͒̀͘H͎͍͕̙̖͇̫̰̰͙͇̻̝̦͖͇̰͈̀ͨ̐͋͑ͥ̔̐̈̀ͦ̀̕ͅ ̡̜̘̹̤̳̤͓͓̰̼̠̫͚̝̩̰̱̏̓̅̑̉ͮ͛̐͆͂͒͞͠͡ͅN̷̺̱͈̫͈̯̙̟̪͍̹͇̞̝͉̙̹͔̪ͧͦͨ̈̚͟Ǫ͎͖̲̪̝͔̈̓ͮ̇̉ͩ̿́̎ͩͩ̽͗̍̅ͥ͆́̕W̛ͫͪ̈ͧ̽̑ͭͥͧ̀̈́̂͒ͣ͟͏̶̢͚͖̩̗̤̘̤̗͇͍̼͚̥ ̢̹̗͖̜ͩ̽̈́͌̅ͥ́ͤ̈́́̚͘͜͢I̩̺̣̲͉̘͛̔̀̿͌̅͂ͣͫ͐ͣ̈ͯ͆͑͆̐ͯ͟͡ ̨̙̠͖̙͇ͨͭ̍̄̂̈́̓ͨͧͩ̆̚ͅC̸̷̞̱̻̳͕̻̤̃̿̄̀̌͆̔̽ͭ͐ͨ͞͡Ǎ̐̌̈̈́̉͛̅͜҉̨͙͓̝͖͚̞̩̯̜̘̲̦N̢͈͙̤̪̫̘͍̗̪̺̩̗͓̫̠̲̂͑́̐̀͌͊̏͠ ̴̖̳̙̰̱̍ͪ͊͒̽̆ͮ̂ͥ̔̏͆̀̚̚B̴̧̡̻̣̲͕̮̹̭̦̖͚̙̺̺̻͔̝͖̜͌̽ͭ̏̈̄͗͡A̶̻̟̼̖̼̭̞͍̗͉̪͎͇͈͒͗̒̉̉̒̋͊ͤ͢͝ͅR̨̡̼̻̬͈̻̞͎̿͐ͦ̕͟ͅȨ͙͓̮̫̜̮͎͓̺̖͔̻̤̟̬̾͒ͬ͐͆̑ͣ͌ͥ̆ͯ͑ͦ͌̔̀͝ͅP̆ͫ͐͌̌̿̉̄̒ͨͫͬͩ̍̚҉̢̨̢̯̫̩̹̦̱̠̬͉͟ͅL̊ͬ̄́͋͂̾ͯ̌͌͐͋ͤ͋͗͑҉̵̺͍̥̠͙͍̞͉̗͞͠Y̶̵̢͎̪̣̜̭̫̝͈̦̱͕̹̭̲̻̬̣͇̜ͥ͆ͨ̿̌̒ ̶̴̵̞͚̙̰͚͕̂̌̑̉̓̃̓͐̄ͧͪͯ̊̌ͅŢ͍̹̥͔̐̊̒ͣ̄͐̎̈̂ͧ̕Y̷̱͍̭͖̞̹̩̱̼͖̞̹͔̹̩̅ͦͥͤͤ͒̓ͬ̽̐̆́̕͢ͅP̨͚̝̘̜͎͊̃ͭͥͮͬ͐́ͭ͜͠E̢̼͖̫̜͇̮̼̾͋ͭͯͣ̀ͯ͊̑͘͝͡ ̶̅͂̈́҉̞͍̻͖W̶̵̜̺̳͈̦̆̾̃͒̈́͜͞H̸̟̯̥͔̮̱̦̦̙̟̅̆̉ͭ̂̊̾̄ͤ̏̎̕͢͡A͐̂͊ͤ͗͏̷̨͚͇̫̰̬̮̭͖͕͎̟̭̪͘͝T̍ͦ́ͥͭ̃̾̔̄͋ͩ̂̌̅͗̄̑̅͢͡͏̺̹̝̹͍̭͢͢Ş̛̳͇͍̏̾̃̈͂̽ͬͭ̽ͥ̓͒̈́̚͝͝͝ͅͅ ̛̭͙͚͍̣̋ͤ̋̐́́̕͡Ģ̛̠͍̗̟̹̹̪̩̙̘̘̼̗̱͔̓͋̔ͭ̒͊̂ͣ͆̉ͧ͑ͩ̀͊̋̆͑ͯͅH̵̢̹̤̗̣̥͇̪̰̫̣̽ͣ̐̒ͫ̋ͬͮ̆̑̽͜͡A͓͎͓̝̩̠̤̯̥̙̹̹̣̪̝͛͂̆̔̊̽̀́P̵̧̂͗̿̊ͯ̓́͆̇̉̉̄̅͆҉̦͎̼͖͚͙͓͕͙͓͈̪ͅṖ̒̊ͣ͑ͤ̃̚͟҉͈̬̜͎͕̟͖̪́͢͞E̴ͯ̔̀͆ͤ͌̑͊̄̋̐̇ͪ̿̐̀͏̧̪͓͖̝̺̭̲̥N̴̵̘͔̯̬̜̫̼͎̰͍̣ͮ̾̓͊̾͗̈̆̃ͥͬ̑ͩͪ̉ͦ̚̚̕͜͞Ḯͩ̀̒̈̿̍̀͗͆̑ͧ͂͒̋ͩͩ̀́҉̲̮̖̰̟̟̱̩͎͖̘̭ͅG̨̧̛̟͔̜͚̿̃͐͌̉͋̏ͤ̊͐͐ͤ̚N̢̼̯̺̯͍̣̤͔ͥ̒̌̐̌̐ͣ́ͣͤ̽̈ͣͬ̒̒̑͒͟͟͠  
̶̵̷̰̰̝͙͉͚̬̬͙̠̐̓̀̓͋͂̌̋ͦ͑͢Ỉ̶̴͔̲̮̮̤͚ͧ̿ͮͥ̌̃͆ͦ͆ͅͅ ̛̾̈́̃̾͋͏̦͇̼̭̮̱̣̳̕͘S̡̠͈̦̫͓͂̍ͯͨ͂͑ͪ̃͒̈̔ͭͤͣ͌̍ͭ̑̽͜͟T̷̛ͮ̄̒̿͗̈ͣ̅̈͠͏̮͉͕͎̤̮͚̻̻̭̣̥̰͚̬I̵̶̲̹̟͎ͦ̔͛̐͗͆̈́ͥ̃̋̚̚͞͠L̸̖̥̤̺̓ͥͦ͗ͮ̾ͮ̿̊̍̀́͗̀͘L̴̰̠̖̼̬̗͓̫͖͎̰͛ͥ̈́͒ͣ̚͟ ̶̬̰͕͖̗͔͔̞̲̙̘̱ͪͩ̋̽̋̅͂͒ͫ͆̂͂́L̸̸͕̝̗̮̯͔̗̞ͨ͌ͣ̏ͩ͋̈́̊ͧ̍ͦͤͯ̚͢V̧̛̽̓ͧ͆́̍ͯ̈́ͬ̽͛ͯ̚͜҉̮͉̼̬͍̙̩͖͙̥͎̹̰̹̖I͌̈́́̉̉҉̥̥͈̞͟O̊̽̒ͧͧ̒͐̄̽̈́̏̒̿̑̆̅̕͟҉̬͓̻̝̥͈̠͇̰̙̯͍̝̹̣̺̖̟͕E̵͖̬̻̘͙̱͕̞̰̤̎ͭͣ̇ͮ̌͑̒͌ͫ̔͌ͣ̿͆ͤ̚͘͘ ̶͒͒ͧ͗͒̂̍ͫ̌ͨ͡҉͙̖͇̝̞̲͉̬̥̭͎̞̥̻̺̞͚Ÿ͔̲͙̺̫̟̫̙͇̻̹̣̉̔͋ͦ̽̆̑͋̓̅ͬͦͫ͛͟Ǫ̢̧̮̤̮̗̩̰̬̥̩̺̣̦̟͚̠͌ͧ̏̅̓͒ͧ͘ͅƯ̷̶͎͔̙͉̻̺̫̻͙̬͕ͫ̿̔͜͞  
̶͙͉̭̪̪͚͍̗̭̳̜̥ͭ̑̿̌̆̓̏ͮ̆̕͠H̨̡̠͇̰͖̖̩͓̞͍͇͉̩̙̘̫̟̦͓̒̔̓̎ͨ̈ͦ̓̏͘ͅƯ͐ͭͮͩ̀͂̿̄̊̈́ͬ͛ͥͨ̌̀̚̚͠҉̩͉̖͔͈̫͚̣G̙̲͍̦̖ͯ́̅̿̍̉͢͞S͈͚̦͕̦͑̔͆̓͟͜͞ͅ ̶̴̨͔̱͇͔̟̬͕̙̗̠̮̤̣̝̩̤̐̋̎̎̋̎̆͗̏̅F̓̿̐̑̎ͥ͌ͩ͌̎ͮ́͢҉̵͙̩͓̣͔ͅͅO̴̡͗ͯ͒͆̈̊ͨͮ̂ͥͧ͑̒ͬ҉̙̮͍̟͙̬͖̱̠M̵̯̘͖͎͉̙̥̻͉̹͚̈̿͌̾̃ͤ͐̓͑̍͗̽̚͟ ͎̩̺̥̭̪̺͔̝̃̋͗̆̉͛͢͠ͅS̶̼̗̮̻͈̹̼͕̖̥̒̋̌͒ͩ͛͊ͬͮ͌͑ͫ̂͋̄͘͘͜͢Y̧̡̛͍̳͖̬̮̘̖ͯ̃̾̑͒̑̐͟V̿͋̓̆̑̂́͗̓̆̚͏̸̧͍̙̟̣̕L̴̍̉͋́ͤ̃ͤͤ͏̸͖̱̻͕̫̦̫͇̻̥̪̱̀͟A̴͇̪͈̼̣̯̜̮̫͚͈͙̬ͦͭ́ͥ͊̕I̢̨̢͉̙̤̤̠̟͚͎̅ͯ̐̃̑͛̓ͪͦ̏͒̊̎͂͒̇͜S̀͛̔̿̔̏̎̓̓̊̅ͬ̇ͧ̈̚҉̨͙̙͎̗̺̲̥̗̖̤̩̦͉̦̜̘̤̲͠ ̴͎͉̼͉̪̠͚́̐̿̃͌̇̚͘̕B̸̴̷̼͓̖̻̮̭̫̲̩̯̗̜̭̟͒͆͗̐ͭͪ̍ͥ̒͌̾̂̂ͬ̀͟A̷̢̟̫͚̺̻̼͐ͩ̒̓ͭ͒̈ͫ̎́ͬͣ̀͜K̇̆ͥ̑̇̇̏͏̞̗̩̤̜̮͇̀C̲̫̗͇̤͔̪̻̝̙̪̖̅̽̒̉̓͋͊̔̿̓ͩ̀̚͢  
̴̙̰̤ͤ̇ͣ̇̌̇̿ͦ̔̏ͭͥ͞ͅͅX̻̬͎̜͚͐ͫͨ̽͑ͫ̊͌̇͋́͞O̯̞̟̭̣͈̺̹̊̏͐̓̃͌̅̑ͥͬ̾̚̚̕X̨̻̪̮̳̳̬̳͇̑ͬͬͧ̾̐̌͋͆͒̚͢͠Õ̵̴̝͉̳͍͈̟̪̣̤̗͉ͮ̎̈͋̿̊ͤ̈̄̅͐͡X̡̛̪͉̳̫̦̹̉͑̓̐͘ͅO̡̺̼͔͚͚̪͎̝͑͊ͫͤ̃̽̒̏ͯ͊ͅXͬ̅ͦ͂̆̌̄̎͢҉̺̳̯̮̯̥̠̯̥̠͉͈̜̩̥̜̘͝Ǒ̢̰̙̺̩̮̊̽̄ͪ̐̀͗ͩ͌̒̃ͥͯ̀X͓̼̱̮̳̘̪̥̯͇̫̲͙̱̖̜͚̿̿̓ͣ̑̉́͢O̵̵͍̙̼̹͚͈̳͛̀͐̑́̊ͮ̂ͭ͋ͭͯ͑͜O̟̺̗̙̳̮̪̺̙͇̳ͩͤ̾̅͛ͨ̃͗̃͊͐͐ͩ̉̕͞͠


End file.
